El camino a la felicidad
by salem-marion
Summary: Hinata decidió acompañarlos en su viaje, sin que se diera cuenta su padre la apoyó, convencido de que era tiempo que su primogénita aprendiera a ser una ninja de verdad, "Yo… yo deseo ser tan fuerte como tú Naruto-kun…"
1. Un viaje de mil millas

**NOTA:** Esta historia está ubicada justo al terminar la primera parte de Naruto, tomé como referencia el último capítulo del manga, cuando Naruto deja Konoha, ojalá que les guste =D

* * *

Titulo: _**El camino a la felicidad**_

Resumen: **Hinata decidió acompañarlos en su viaje, su padre la apoyó sin que se diera cuenta, convencido de que era tiempo que su primogénita aprendiera a ser una ninja de verdad **_**"Yo… yo deseo ser tan fuerte como tú Naruto-kun…"**_

Declaimer: **Naruto y todos sus personajes ****pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, mío solo el concepto de esta historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: _**Un viaje de mil millas comienza con el primer paso**_

Una que otra nube vagabunda surcaba en el azul del tranquilo cielo matutino, estaban a mitad del verano y el clima en la aldea oculta de la Hoja oscilaba entre los treinta y treinta y cinco grados centígrados, habían tenido una estación algo calurosa, pero ese día en particular, la temperatura podría considerarse agradable.

Los cálidos rayos del sol de mediodía brillaban intensos a esa hora, lo que no impedía a algunos aventurarse a hacer actividades físicas al aire libre. En medio del patio de adiestramiento de la mansión Hyuuga, desde muy tempranas horas el líder del Clan y el prodigio de la familia llevaban a cabo su entrenamiento habitual, y aunque exhaustos, ninguno daba muestras de querer detener el encuentro.

Hacía rato que Hinata los observaba desde lejos, sonrió al distinguir lo animado que lucía el siempre serio rostro de su padre ante los progresos de su primo, algo que ella misma no podía presumir, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, nunca se compararía con Neji en habilidad e inteligencia.

Silenciosa, se acercó llevando en sus manos una bandeja con dos tazas de humeante té verde recién hecho, invitó cordialmente a su padre y a su primo a descansar bajo la sombra del pórtico, ambos aceptaron de buena gana el ofrecimiento, les venía bien hacer una pausa para recobrar energías, el entrenamiento de ese día resultó intenso, últimamente a Hiashi le costaba un poco más seguirle el ritmo a su sobrino, complacido, pensó en lo rápido que éste mejoraba, no perdía la esperanza de Hinata siguiera sus pasos y algún día pudiera sentirse tan conforme de sus habilidades como lo estaba de las de Neji.

Luego de su pelea con Naruto durante los exámenes chunin, Neji había suavizado gradualmente su carácter, dejando de ser aquel chico frío, sediento de venganza contra la rama principal de la familia Hyuuga, realmente resultaba difícil creer que solo un par de meses atrás tratase de asesinar a Hinata.

El lazo que los unía se fortaleció de tal forma que lejos de verlo como una amenaza a su integridad física, Hinata lo consideraba un verdadero hermano, digno de su confianza; Neji pensaba de una forma parecida, terminados los exámenes chunin y reconciliadas las viejas rencillas, prestó mayor atención a su prima, no le costó percatarse de lo mucho que Hinata se esforzaba para fortalecerse y ser así la digna hija que su padre deseaba; entre más la observa, más crecía su asombro y el deseo de protegerla, al principio supuso que esto se debía al terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad que pesaba sobre él por querer desquitar con ella todo el resentimiento acumulado, no podía perdonarse que Hinata casi muriera antes de comprender lo equivocado que estaba, pero actualmente no estaba tan seguro de eso, lo olvidó por un tiempo, sin embargo ahora tenía más presente que nunca aquel sentimiento que le despertó al conocerla, en él nació una consideración especial, algo que iba más allá de su deber como guardián.

Los tres guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos, un silencio que no resultaba incomodo en absoluto, disfrutando del delicioso té. Hiashi reconocía el talento de Hinata para las labores culinarias, cuanto le gustaría que demostrara esas mismas aptitudes como shinobi, algo que a estas alturas consideraba un caso perdido.

Devolviendo la taza de nuevo a la bandeja, Neji se giró un poco para ver a su prima y recordando de pronto algo importante, esbozó una sutil sonrisa al abordar un tema que supuso sería de gran importancia para ella.

- He oído que Naruto deja hoy la aldea para ir a entrenar –Hinata no pudo ocultar la tristeza que aquel hecho le causaba y automáticamente bajó la mirada – ¿no debería ir a despedirle?

- Esta bien… – murmuró bajito, antes de que Neji pudiera preguntar al respecto, Kiba apareció en la entrada principal de la residencia, acompañado por Shino y Akamaru.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? – expresó con enérgico entusiasmo el joven del Clan Inuzuka – Hinata ya fue a visitarlo.

- Pero cuando lo vio con todas esas vendas, casi se desmaya… – con su imperturbable serenidad, Shino complementó el comentario de su compañero de equipo.

- Eso la avergonzó tanto que no se atrevió a darle la cara… – siguió Kiba burlón, mientras las mejillas de Hinata eran asaltadas por un leve color rosado.

- ¡Ki-Kiba-kun! – chilló balbuceante, su amigo solía ser un poco indiscreto, quiso replicar, pero estaba tan afectada que su mente quedó en blanco por un instante, sin saber qué hacer o decir al respecto, el muchacho aprovechó la indecisión de ella para reírse abiertamente de su nerviosa reacción, Neji y Shino disimularon mejor su sonrisa, mientras que Hiashi observaba curioso el sonrojado rostro de su hija.

- Es notable la forma en que ese chico ha sobresalido últimamente… – Hiashi se unió sin mayor aviso a su conversación, logrando que de inmediato los otros se pusieran serios, dado el respeto que les merecía el líder de los Hyuuga – aún así me sorprende que Jiraiya-san lo tomara bajo su tutela – prosiguió inmutable Hiashi.

- Na-Naruto-kun es muy habilidoso… – soltó Hinata sin pensar, de inmediato se arrepintió al sentir sobre sí la inquisitiva mirada de su padre, y evitando encararlo, desvió la vista – yo… yo solo decía que… – el tono de su voz decreció al punto de volverse un murmullo apenas audible.

- ¿En serio?, para hablar tan bien de él supongo que hay una estrecha relación entre ambos – Hinata se sonrojó al punto de que el rojo se extendiera con la intensidad de un incendio hasta sus orejas. Su padre no estaba del todo errado en su suposición, al menos de parte de ella, que desde siempre había albergado un especial interés hacia Naruto-kun.

- Si me permite intervenir Hiashi-sama, yo también creo que Naruto es muy habilidoso y a pesar de su carácter explosivo, posee cualidades excepcionales – sabiendo que Hinata no volvería a abrir la boca, Neji decidió rescatarla del minucioso escrutinio que el líder Hyuuga ejercía con la mirada.

- Entonces debo concederte la razón Neji, para que alguien gane tu aprecio debe ser tan extraordinario como dices – puntualizó el mayor, no cabía duda que Naruto había heredado muchas de las cualidades de su padre, cuya identidad solo había sido revelada por el tercer Hokage a sus miembros más allegados, si bien el parecido entre ambos era imposible de ocultar. Se sentía complacido de que ese chico tuviera un efecto tan positivo sobre Neji y Hinata, en particular sobre la última, esa niña necesitaba el valor y la pericia necesarios para enfrentar el enorme reto que representaba ser la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga. El fracaso de los últimos años le hacía consciente de que él no podría brindarle lo que necesitaba y pensando en ella fue que ideó un interesante plan – ¿qué piensas al respecto Hinata?, ¿estás de acuerdo con Neji? – aunque sus preguntas la tomaron por sorpresa, la jovencita no dudó en responder, segura como nunca de su respuesta.

- Naruto-kun es una persona sorprendente… – expresó sin titubear, sus palabras estaban llenas de entusiasmo y confianza hacía el chico, Hiashi la escuchó atentamente, convenciéndose cada vez más de que su percepción fue la adecuada – él… él siempre da lo mejor de sí mismo, se esfuerza más que cualquiera y sin importar que todo le salga mal nunca ser da por vencido, yo creo que Naruto-kun es un buen chico, yo… yo lo admiro mucho… – todos los ahí presentes la veían ciertamente sorprendidos, nunca creyeron que la tímida Hinata fuera capaz de proferir un discurso tan apasionado, sobre todo Hiashi, no recordaba la última vez en que Hinata no se expresara con monosílabos frente a él, ya no tuvo duda alguna sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer y arremetió al respecto.

- Me complace que supieras apreciar tales cualidades en él Hinata… – prorrumpió Hiashi dejándolos boquiabiertos, Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchó, su padre acababa de decir que se sentía complacido de ella, de la que hasta hace no mucho tildó de ser la vergüenza de los Hyuuga, seguro que escuchó mal y todo era producto de una broma, que el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado no era su padre, sino un impostor suplantándolo – es una lástima que Naruto tenga que marcharse ahora, debo admitir que pasar tiempo a su lado te favorece, no puedo ni imaginar lo fuerte que serías si entrenaras tan duro como él, me sentiría tan orgulloso de ti si lograras alcanzar un nivel medianamente igual al que ha alcanzado ese chico… – hizo una breve pausa para observar la reacción de Hinata, tal como lo esperaba, un brillo emocionado fulguraba singularmente en sus perlados ojos – tampoco puedo negar que gran parte de sus progresos han sido gracias a Jiraiya-san, pero supongo que él jamás aceptaría otro estudiante… – la semilla había sido plantada, dependía de su hija hacer germinar la valiosa oportunidad que le estaba brindando. Quitó la vista de Hinata, quien lidiaba con una especie de confusión por sus últimas palabras y redirigió su atención a Neji, quien le veía receloso – ya hemos descansado lo suficiente Neji, será mejor que continuemos – el chico acató lo dicho y en silencio siguió a su tío al campo de práctica, donde prosiguieron el entrenamiento.

Kiba y Shino se acercaron a Hinata, tenían la intención visitar a Kurenai-sensei y reintegrar al equipo ocho de inmediato, restablecidos completamente de sus heridas, Kiba estaba ansioso por entrar nuevamente en acción, Hinata escuchó ausente sus planes, las últimas palabras de su padre intermitían en sus pensamientos, "_él se sentiría orgulloso de mí si tan solo lograra compararme en algo con Naruto-kun…"_, pensaba "_aunque también insinuó que yo lo lograría si Jiraija-san interviniera en mi entrenamiento_", suspiró derrotada al creer que de ninguna forma Jiraiya-san la aceptaría como estudiante, Naruto era un caso especial, por lo que había escuchado, pasaron muchos años desde la última vez que Jiraiya decidió entrenar a alguien, algo sorprendente debió haber visto en su amigo para incluso ofrecerse a ser su maestro, en cambio ella era tan simple, ni siquiera podía ganarle en un combate de práctica a su hermana, cuatro años menor que ella.

- Oye Hinata ¿me escuchas…? – la llamó por cuarta vez Kiba, advirtiendo su total desinterés por algo tan importante como lo era la reintegración de su equipo – ¡Hinata! – exclamó exasperado, logrando finalmente que ella abandonara sus cavilaciones y se reincorporara al mundo.

- Si, cla-claro, estoy de acuerdo… – balbuceó avergonzada, sin saber exactamente sobre "qué" era lo que estaba de acuerdo.

- Olvídalo, es evidente que tu cabeza está en otra parte… – masculló molesto, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

- Imagino que tu distracción se debe a Naruto – apreció Shino suspicaz, involuntariamente Hinata le dio la razón con el carmesí que coloreo sus pálidas mejillas.

- N-no… po-por su-supuesto que no… – tartamudeó insegura, jugando con sus dedos y evitando verlo de frente.

- Comprendo…, será mejor que nos marchemos y dejamos la visita a Kurenai-sensei para mañana – siguió Shino, ignorando los intentos de Hinata por congraciarse – solo recuerda que somos un equipo Hinata, sin importar lo que hagas, siempre te apoyaremos – Shino se acomodó las gafas oscuras e hizo el camino de regreso a la puerta principal, Kiba, que no comprendió el significado de sus palabras se apresuró a alcanzarlo, no sin que antes Akamaru y él se despidieran de su amiga, Hinata los miró marchar con cierto pesar, no fue su intención desairarlos de esa forma. Apesadumbrada, tomó la bandeja con las tazas vacías y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al interior de la mansión, meditando detenidamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sin descuidar sus actividades, dejó la bandeja con las tazas en la cocina y de ahí siguió con rumbo a su habitación. «…_me sentiría tan orgulloso de ti si lograras alcanzar un nivel medianamente igual al de ese chico_», esa frase no paró de darle vueltas en la cabeza y sumando el hecho de que Naruto estaba próximo a irse a un viaje que al menos duraría tres años, no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta y angustiada.

- Naruto-kun… – murmuró con dolorosa afección, llevando involuntaria una mano a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, «…_gran parte de sus progresos han sido gracias a Jiraiya-san, pero supongo que él jamás aceptaría otro estudiante…_», si Jiraiya-san la aceptara lograría zanjar las dos preocupaciones que atormentaban su joven alma, volverse tan fuerte que su padre se sentiría orgulloso de ella y poder estar al lado de su admirado Naruto-kun.

Se paseó de un lado a otro de su habitación, intranquila sobre la extraña idea que se formaba en su cabeza, en el vaivén de su indecisión tropezó con su mochila de viaje, la miró con extrañeza y entonces la idea terminó por concretarse, negó automáticamente con la cabeza, no, de ninguna manera tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo, indignada por la osadía de sus pensamientos, se dio la media vuelta evitando ver el objeto que tantas inquietudes despertó en ella, entonces se dispuso a salir de la habitación para no seguir pensando en tonterías, al pretender abrir la puerta se detuvo en seco, giró lentamente la cabeza hasta que en su campo de visión quedó de nueva cuenta la dichosa mochila, pero tan pronto como lo hizo desvió la mirada y salió definitivamente de la habitación "_¿En qué tonterías piensas Hinata?"_ se reprochó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

* * *

Naruto prácticamente ya se había despedido de todos sus amigos, y más grande que el pesar de despedirse de ellos, lo era despedirse de Ichiraku Ramen, suspiro melancólico y una lagrima casi escapa a sus ojos azules al pensar en que muy pronto ya no podría comer su amado ramen, con un aura depresiva que no cabía en él, se despidió de Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku, jurando que al regresar se comería por lo menos diez tazones de ramen, con esa firme meta impuesta, recuperó su buen humor y comprometió a Iruka a participar en sus futuros planes, lo que el chunin ya sospechaba era una treta de Naruto para obligarlo a pagar toda la cuenta, algo que no le importó, después de todo sentía una gran simpatía por el rubio chiquillo.

Considerando a Naruto, Jiraiya permitió que éste se despidiera de Iruka compartiendo una última comida juntos antes de partir definitivamente y justo cuando discutía con Iruka algunas cosas sobre su viaje llegó Jiraiya, anunciándole que era momento de marcharse.

De un salto Naruto se puso en pie, sin otro remedio Iruka pagó la cuenta de ambos y se despidió finalmente de él, iruka no pudo evitar entristecerse al verlo marchar, pero se sintió feliz de lo mucho que su cabezota estudiante había progresado los últimos meses, le deseaba de todo corazón que tuviera buena suerte. Al alejarse, el chico revoloteo alrededor de Jiraiya sin dejar de oscilar la mano y así fue como los antiguos maestro y alumno se despidieron.

No lejos de ahí había alguien que lo observaba detenidamente, con una mezcla de temor y nerviosismo, escondida tras un muró, Hinata dudaba aún sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, decidió dejar de pensar y actuando más por instinto que por razón, le hizo notar su presencia.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – exclamó con tanta fuerza como le fue posible, a pesar de que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, Naruto alcanzó a escuchar el llamado de la chica y de inmediato se volvió a verla.

- ¿Hinata? – paralizada en su sitio y con las rodillas templándole con tal violencia que en cualquier momento amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla, Hinata se arrepintió de lo que había hecho – ¿viniste a despedirme? – se acercó risueño el Uzumaki, Hinata no respondió – ¿y esa mochila? – dijo al notar la mochila de viaje que la niña llevaba a cuestas – ¿sales a alguna misión? – sumamente contrariada atinó a negar con la cabeza.

- Yo... yo deseo… – a Naruto le costaba mucho escuchar el quedito tono de su voz, atrabancado como era, se acercó más a ella, invadiendo sin proponérselo, el espacio personal de la niña, quedando apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, poco faltó para que Hinata se desmayara ahí mismo.

- ¿Deseas?, no te entiendo Hinata habla más fuerte, ¿qué es lo que deseas? – genuinamente confundido, el chico se cruzó de brazos y al esperar en vano que Hinata dijera algo más, decidió ser él quien se despidiera de ella – Hinata ya tengo que irme, el viejo me está llamando, me dio gusto verte – Naruto se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marchar, bien pudo dejarlo ir, pero el cuerpo de Hinata reaccionó por sí solo y tomó a Naruto de la manga de su chaqueta naranja.

- Espera Naruto-kun – Naruto la miró sorprendido, no solo por la firmeza con que se condujo, sino porque por primera vez desde que la conocía, Hinata le sostenía la mirada.

Sí que lo desconcertaba la personalidad de ella, desde que conoció a Hinata la consideró un bicho raro, siempre tartamudeando y sonrojándose por todo, en ocasiones su tartamudeo llegaba a exasperarlo, pero a pesar de sus rarezas le caía bien, no tenía porque no hacerlo, no recordaba una sola ocasión en la que ella se hubiese burlado de él o lo hubiera tratado con desdén, incluso utilizaba el sufijo "kun" para referirse a él, cuando todos en la aldea lo menospreciaban, quizás por eso era que ahora le llamaba tanto la atención que se comportara más extraño de lo usual.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces chico? ¡no te quedes atrás o voy a dejarte! – Jiraiya regresó al notar que Naruto no daba muestras de querer alcanzarlo, iba a reprenderlo cuando constató la causa que demoraba del rubio – oh, ya veo, asuntos amorosos que atender ¿eh? – le dio un codazo cómplice, guiñándole significativamente un ojo, Hinata apartó su mano de presto, entendiendo el malintencionado comentario de Jiraiya, pero como siempre, Naruto fue tan inocente, que se limitó a verlo interrogante.

- ¿De qué hablas Ero-senin? – protestó, Jiraiya lo ignoró y siguió con un montón de insinuaciones que sin importar lo directas que eran, a Naruto le fueron imposibles de entender.

Hinata se limitó a verlos, la interacción entre ambos era ciertamente confianzuda, las dudas la asaltaron nuevamente, en caso de que la respuesta de Jiraiya-san fuera positiva, le resultaría imposible acoplarse a ellos, a punto estuvo de dar marcha atrás, pero entonces se recordó el por qué estaba ahí, fue su decisión después de todo, la primera que tomaba libremente en su vida, apretó los puños y se recriminó mentalmente por siquiera flaquear, precisamente era ese pesimismo lo que evitaba que cumpliera sus objetivos de mejorar, tenía una oportunidad de oro frente a ella y no iba a desperdiciarla por su estúpida indecisión, apoyándose firmemente en sus talones, se irguió derecha, viendo fijamente a Jiraiya.

- Jiraiya-san… – llamó formalmente la Hyuuga, y echando mano de todo su aplomo, procuró que su voz se escuchara firme y sin titubeo – sería un honor si usted aceptara tomarme como su estudiante – y entonces hizo una respetuosa reverencia, con los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

Incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar, Naruto estuvo a punto de cuestionar a Hinata, pero Jiraiya lo detuvo, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico, así fue que los expresivos ojos azules de Naruto se posaron sobre la imponente figura de Jiraiya.

- Lo siento pequeña, pero por el momento me es imposible tomar a otro estudiante bajo mi tutela – Naruto contempló la inusual seriedad de Ero-senin, luego regreso su vista a Hinata, cuyo cuerpo temblaba apenas visiblemente.

- En… entiendo… – se incorporó la niña, decepcionada y con una vergüenza tremenda por la tontería que había hecho – lo… lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención incomodarlo Jiraiya-san… – la voz de Hinata se escuchaba trémula – le agradezco su consideración de todas formas… – hizo una nueva reverencia antes de volverse y hacer el triste camino de regreso.

- ¡Espera Hinata! – exclamó el rubio sin poder contenerse, siendo ésta vez él quien detuviera a su amiga – estoy seguro que Ero-senin no lo decía enserio… ¡¿cierto Ero-senin? – miró entonces a Jiraiya, quien mantenía su grave postura.

- Hablo muy enserio – expresó seriamente Jiraiya sin dar lugar a replicas.

- ¡Pero Ero-senin…! – discutió testarudamente el rubio, Hinata tocó levemente su brazo, haciéndolo callar de inmediato.

- E… está bien Naruto-kun, sabía que algo así sucedería, so-solo quise intentarlo – Hinata le sonrió dulcemente, conmovida por el gesto de su amigo de querer ayudarla.

- Hinata no puedes darte por vencida… – la respuesta Naruto no fue la esperada – te conozco y estoy seguro que te costó muchísimo trabajo pedirle esto a Ero-senin, no renuncies ahora, incluso yo tuve que seguirlo a todos lados y no dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra para que aceptara entrenarme, además sería fabuloso si fuéramos más al viaje – luego se acercó a ella y le murmuró cómplice al oído – acá entre nos, no me fio de las mañanas de ese viejo, siempre me pide que haga el sexi no jutsu y yo... – no pudo decir nada más, pues gracias a su excelente oído, Jiraiya intervino dándole un soberano zape en la cabeza para hacerlo callar – ¡oye! – con las manos sobre la gran protuberancia que se alzo en lo alto de su cabeza, Naruto le devolvió una mirada llena de rencor.

- ¡¿Qué tanto murmuras estúpido mocoso? – expresó totalmente exasperado el sanin.

- Yo únicamente digo la verdad, ¡eres un pervertido! – acusador, lo apuntó con el dedo, sin sentirse intimidado en lo absoluto por el aura asesina de su maestro.

- Si sigues comportándote tan irrespetuoso conmigo voy a dejarte aquí… – amenazó el experimentado shinobi, no obstante Naruto no dio la mayor importancia a sus palabras.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras, ahora soy yo el que no quiero ir contigo! – se cruzo de brazos y se hizo el indignado, al ver semejante escena Hinata no sabía si sentir vergüenza ajena o reírse de su infantil comportamiento, optó por lo segundo, a sus labios escapó una musical risita que sin duda los dejo desconcertados – ¿de qué te ríes Hinata? – fue Naruto quien se atrevió a preguntar y mentalmente Jiraiya lo apoyó.

- ¿Huh…?, etto… etto yo lo lamento… – y tal como era su costumbre cuando se encontraba avergonzada, jugó inquieta con sus dedos índices – es que pienso que los dos mienten… – empuñó sus manos sobre su pecho para darse un poco de valor – aunque no lo aparenten, Jiraiya-san y tú se aprecian mucho, creo que lo que dicen es todo lo contrario a lo que realmente piensan – terminó de decir, Naruto y Jiraiya intercambiaron miradas que automáticamente repelieron.

- Bah, no hay forma de que yo aprecié a ese viejo pervertido 'ttebayo – el chico se llevó las manos atrás de la cabeza, evitando ver a Hinata, ahora el avergonzado era él.

- Ni yo a un idiota estudiante… – sentenció igualmente Jiraiya – como sea, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, andando o no abandonaremos la aldea antes de que anochezca – y echo a caminar de nueva cuenta, Naruto lo siguió de cerca, ya sin protestar al respecto.

Hinata se quedó atrás, sentimientos encontrados se batían en su interior, por un lado la decepción de nuevamente haber fracasado en sus propósitos y por el otro la satisfacción de que Naruto la defendiera tan briosamente, pesó más el segundo en su corazón, pudiendo esbozar una sincera sonrisa al verlos alejarse, decidida estaba a regresar a casa antes de que alguien notara su ausencia, pero le fue imposible.

- ¡No dije que ya habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo! – exclamó Jiraiya llamando intencionalmente su atención – andando niña ¿o acaso te complace hacer esperar a tu maestro? – sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Hinata no acató de pronto las palabras del sanin, una sonrisa se fue expandiendo en sus labios al comprender finalmente lo que aquello significaba y con un "Hai Jiraiya-sensei" corrió a toda prisa para alcanzarlos. Se situó al lado de un sonriente y complacido Naruto, que en voz baja la felicitó por su triunfo frente al viejo.

Lejos de ahí, en una antigua mansión que databa de los inicios de la aldea, sentado bajo el pórtico que daba al patio de entrenamiento, Hyuuga Hiashi observaba con su byakugan los recientes acontecimientos, no había perdido a Hinata de vista desde su charla, una apenas perceptible sonrisa asomó a sus labios al constatar que todo había salido a pedir de boca, con el pensamiento se despidió de su primogénita dejando que el viento se llevara un sutil "bien hecho Hinata", con la certidumbre de que cuando volvieran a verse, ella sería alguien digna de su aprobación.

Continuará…

* * *

(Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias =3)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Desde hace algún tiempo tenía ganas de escribir un NaruHina *-*, Y aunque me costó un poco concretar la idea, al final me gustó como quedó el capitulo, más que nada la historia tratará de lo que pasaría en el entrenamiento del rubio si Hinata lo hubiese acompañado a él y a jiraiya, ojalá les haya gustado n-n, y sin más que decir, espero poder darle continuación y escribir un segundo capítulo XD, saludos =D


	2. Una promesa es una deuda de por vida

Capitulo 2: _**Una promesa es una deuda de por vida**_

Aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para llegar al siguiente pueblo cuando el sol dio las primeras señas de ponerse en el horizonte, Jiraiya decidió que por esa noche acamparían al aire libre, pidió a Hinata buscar un lugar adecuado en el cual desplegar la tienda de campaña, sin que lo supiera, estaba evaluando sus habilidades.

Todavía no sabía qué clase de entrenamiento emplearía en ella, Hinata era opuesta a Naruto en todos los sentidos, él era insolente, impertinente y extrovertido, mientras que ella era respetuosa, reservada y tímida, precisamente su timidez era en lo que Jiraiya encontraba el reto, en todo el trayecto a penas si había abierto la boca y eso solo fue para responder a una que otra pregunta o comentario que Naruto le hacía, esperaba que al confiarle esa tarea espabilara un poco.

Queriendo dar lo mejor de sí sin cometer errores ––no quería darle una mala impresión a Jiraiya-sensei, no tan pronto–– Hinata activó su byakugan, dio un vistazo a los alrededores y a unos cien metros de donde se hallaban encontró el lugar que juzgó era el ideal para acampar, anteriormente, cuando llevaba a cabo misiones con el equipo ocho, bajo la supervisión de Kurenai-sensei, los tres genin compartían dicha tarea, ella ubicaba el lugar, mientras que Shino y Kiba se encargaban de detectar y eliminar posibles amenazas.

Un tanto titubeante hizo saber a Jiraiya y Naruto sobre su elección, ambos la siguieron hasta un pequeño claro flanqueado por grandes Álamos, Hayas y Fresnos, la verde vegetación que cubría las rocas le daba un toqué casi místico y no lejos de ahí corría un arroyuelo de agua cristalina.

- Nada mal – murmuró Jiraiya para sí mismo al revisar el lugar.

Hinata hizo un buen trabajo, sin embargo por alguna razón no estaba del todo conforme, sus capacidades se especializaban en búsqueda y rastreó, él no quería que únicamente se centrara en ello, quería explotar otras cualidades en ella, aunque ciertamente no tenía la menor idea de cuáles eran, concluyó que lo mejor era seguir observándola por un tiempo antes de tomar cualquier decisión, tenía el presentimiento de que esa niña estaba destinada a algo más grande.

Mientras él instalaba la tienda de campaña en que dormirían esa noche y aprovechando los últimos rayos de luz solar de ese día, mandó a los chicos a recolectar algo de leña para la fogata, Hinata se sintió nerviosa por estar a solas con Naruto, no podía verlo a la cara sin que ese molesto sonrojo apareciera, consciente de que al menos durante los próximos tres años pasaría todo su tiempo junto a aquel chico que le provocaba sentimientos tan confusos y revolucionarios a la vez, optó por tomarlo como una oportunidad para tratar de controlar su tartamudeo y empezar a forjar un lazo de confianza entre ellos.

Naruto tuvo una idea similar y mientras recogían ramas secas para el fuego, no paró de hablarle de una y cien trivialidades, Hinata notó lo mucho que a éste le gustaba hablar y tontear sin tomarse nada realmente enserio, estaba segura de que lo único que pretendía con su infinito parloteo era congraciarse con ella, y no se equivocó, Naruto quería simpatizarle, algo parecido a lo que hacía en la academia ninja cuando trataba de socializar.

Dadas las duras penalidades que le tocó padecer durante toda su niñez, Naruto era una de esas personas de vivaz espíritu, que se rehusaba a ser aniquilado por las amargas penurias del pasado, le gustaba llamar la atención de los demás para patentar su existencia, pero tras esa fachada de alegría e irreverencia, Naruto se guardaba el profundo dolor que le causaba el desprecio de todos. Siempre estuvo solo, tan solo como una pequeña isla en la inmensidad del mar, pero nadie puede ser una isla, él necesitaba conocer lo qué había más allá del horizonte, sentirse amado y ser comprendido por la cruel sociedad en la que por desdicha le tocó nacer.

Considerado el payaso del pueblo, nadie se tomaba un minuto para intentar comprender los sentimientos del pequeño, al principio se propuso hacer amigos para llenar el hueco que la soledad ocupaba en su corazón, Naruto nunca supo por qué pese a sus incansables intentos por agradar a los demás, las personas a su alrededor le miraban de forma hostil, muchos incluso le maltrataban físicamente y en el mejor de los casos se dedicaban a ignorarlo.

Siempre fue así, sentía envidia de los niños de aquel parque que a menudo frecuentaba, de sus rostros sonrientes, de la facilidad con la que hacían amigos, de la familia que les esperaba en casa, mientras que a él lo repelían como si de una enfermedad contagiosa se tratase, su mayor anhelo era encajar en aquel mundo, jugar con los demás chicos de su edad y ser uno de ellos, tomar la mano de su padre y volver a casa donde su madre lo recibiría con un amoroso abrazo, luego todos se sentarían a la mesa, disfrutando de la deliciosa cena que mamá había preparado; sonreía al imaginar cada detalle, volviéndose una costumbre en él fantasear con ello, imaginar que tenía una familia y reproducir la experiencia una y otra vez, siempre agregando un nuevo detalle al recuerdo artificial.

Todas las noches se preguntaba por sus padres, a veces trataba de imaginar sus rostros y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, buscaba en sus recuerdos más antiguos, pero al final no acudían más que dos formas deformes, entonces lloraba amargamente, ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlos, no era más que un detestable huérfano y por eso los aldeanos lo odiaban y le llamaban monstruo.

No hace mucho tiempo descubrió el por qué todas esas personas lo desdeñaban, dentro de él se encontraba sellado el legendario Kyuubi no Yoko, el más temible demonio jamás conocido por la humanidad, un demonio que podía derrumbar montañas y causar tsunamis, un demonio que para muchos no era otro que el mismo Naruto.

Ciertamente fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que decidió renunciar a todo, creyendo que los aldeanos tenían razón y el mundo sería un lugar mejor si él no existiera, la melancolía era algo latente contra lo que luchaba día a día, exhibiendo una sonrisa de feliz satisfacción, cuando en realidad su inocente alma era embargada por la tristeza de una culpa de la que bien a bien no era conocedor del motivo. De no ser por Iruka, quien representó en él la primera figura paterna real, la oscuridad habría tragado su corazón, perdiéndolo para siempre.

Su educación básica fue precaria, sin su asidua determinación por superarse y así cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, difícilmente sería capaz de leer o escribir, el desagrado de los profesores hacia su persona no le fue indiferente, tampoco podía culparlos, no después de todas las bromas pesadas que les jugó, que si bien le merecieron varias expulsiones, por alguna razón que él desconocía, sus faltas quedaban resarcidas en un par de días y era nuevamente admitido en la escuela, fue un verdadero milagro entrar en la Academia Ninja, su ingreso a la academia le ofreció una oportunidad de oro para redimirse y cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor shinobi del que jamás se hubiera escuchado hablar, su meta era superar incluso a quien aún hoy era su mayor inspiración y modelo a seguir, Yondaime Hokage, el héroe legendario que trece años atrás salvó a Konoha del ataque del temible Kyuubi y el qué irónicamente lo confinó a ese destino.

Él ambicionaba ser más fuerte que el cuarto, la leyenda de Uzumaki Naruto sería conocida en todo el mundo ninja, y eso le traería el reconocimiento y respeto que con desesperación buscaba. Hasta ahora se había hecho de buenos y preciados amigos, graduarse de la academia le permitió conocer a Kakashi y acercarse a su primer amor de juventud, Sakura-chan, así mismo lo hizo conocer la verdadera amistad y forjar un vínculo fraternal que él jamás compartió con nadie, Sasuke, pero también le hizo experimentar un sufrimiento mucho peor que el despreció de los aldeanos, y ese era el despreció del que consideraba su hermano, con Sasuke había formado el lazo más fuerte de los tres, era por él que quería esforzarse al máximo, ser tan fuerte que nunca más permitiría a nada ni nadie arrebatarle la felicidad que tanto le costó conseguir.

Cuán parecida y cuán distinta era Hinata de él, el sentimiento de soledad es ambiguo pero a la vez universal, un sentimiento afín que aunque no lo supieran y en circunstancias diferentes a las suyas, ambos compartían.

Cuánto extrañaba Hinata a su querida madre, muerta ocho años atrás al dar a luz a su hermana, ella fue la única persona que realmente llegó a comprenderla, la que no dudó en resguardarla en uno de su cálidos abrazos, librarla de cualquier calamidad con su dulce sonrisa ó alejar a los demonios más terribles con uno solo de sus besos, a veces dudaba si esa época realmente existió, ese tiempo en el que su padre fue feliz e inclusive se sintió orgulloso de sus hazañas.

Con el pasar de los años el recuerdo de su madre se volvió más y más lejano, temía tanto olvidarla, que puntualmente cada noche antes de dormir, reconstruía en su mente hasta el último de sus rasgos y con preocupación descubría que día a día su rostro se tornaba más borroso y su voz un eco distante.

A su corta edad la vida tampoco le fue fácil, desde que tenía uso de razón su padre puso en claro sus responsabilidades como futura líder de su Clan, cuando su madre murió, aquellas responsabilidades se volvieron más una maldición que un deber. Por mucho que se esforzara, él anteponía un "pero" de por medio a cualquiera de sus progresos, al principio no se desanimó y trabajó duro, esperando satisfacer sus expectativas, con el correr de los días y meses su ánimo decayó, costándole de sobremanera mantenerse firme en sus convicciones. Deseaba tanto complacer a su padre, quería ser reconocida por él y daría cualquier cosa por obtener un "bien hecho" de sus labios.

Frustrada por sus fracasos y presionada por las expectativas de los otros, desarrolló un débil carácter que agudizó los recelos de su padre, de personalidad tímida e indecisa, solía tartamudear por el nerviosismo, entre los miembros del Souke se rumoraba que llevaría al Clan a la ruina, e incluso algunos daban por sentado que Hanabi, su hermana menor de apenas ocho años, manifestaba más determinación y destreza de lo que ella nunca mostró.

Su instrucción en la academia ninja complementó la enseñanza que durante cuatro años obtuvo de varios maestros particulares. Su padre era estricto en ese aspecto, obligada dado su estatus a ser siempre la mejor en cualquier actividad, si bien Neji-niisan la aventajaba en numerosos aspectos, acrecentando así el disgusto de su padre; no lo decía en voz alta, no necesitaba hacerlo, la dedicación que le merecía su primo era una clara muestra de su profundo deseo de que los papeles se invirtieran y fuera él quien ostentara el título de próximo líder del Clan.

Siendo la heredera, nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta y la trataban con la más fina cortesía, ella podía sentir la frialdad que había tras los impecables modales, incluso estando rodeada por una multitud de personas, se sentía muy sola, llegó al punto de resignarse y creer que no había esperanza, entonces lo conoció, su sonrisa brillaba como el mismo sol, su alegre aura la cautivaba y la inundaba de paz, no supo explicárselo, pero en él percibió un alma tan parecida a la suya que sin pensarlo, al poco tiempo ya estaba siguiéndolo a todas partes, tratando de descubrir ¿qué era "eso" que hacía especial a Naruto?, no era un buen estudiante, todos se burlaban de él por sus desatinados comentarios y a su pesar, tampoco era muy inteligente que digamos, o eso aparentaba, porque se necesitaba mucho ingenio para fraguar las elaboradas bromas que continuamente lo hacían blanco de las represalias de los profesores.

Siguiéndolo a todas partes sin que se diera cuenta, finalmente lo descubrió, Naruto resultó la persona más increíble que jamás hubiera conocido, cierto que era todo lo anterior y sin embargo no se daba por vencido, en su vocabulario no existía la palabra rendirse, después de la academia pasaba horas practicando sin descanso, algo que de nada le valía sin un guía experto que le mostrara la forma adecuada de ejecutar las técnicas, en Hinata fue evolucionando un sentimiento que nació como curiosidad, prosiguió en asombro y actualmente figuraba como admiración hacía el chico, Naruto logró despertar en ella las ganas de igualmente superarse, de no darse por vencida, de seguir adelante y mejorar con la misma convicción que él demostraba, a su modo y sin saberlo, Naruto la rescató de la oscuridad que la llevaba por un camino autodestructivo en el que no habría un final feliz, por eso ahora se sentía sumamente agradecida de poder compartir tiempo con él, de poder caminar a su lado y tal vez algún día, ser lo suficientemente cercana a él para considerarse digna de su confianza.

- Y así fue como conocí a Haku… – siguió Naruto en su agradable cháchara, hasta ahora había narrado a Hinata todos los detalles de la integración del equipo siete, sus primeras misiones, la forma en que Sasuke y él se llevaban, cómo se obstinó en obtener la que sería su primera misión de clase "A", y de los problemas que se les habían presentado en el camino – Dattebayo, te juró que era más bonito que Sakura-chan– y entonces soltó una carcajada que Hinata compartió, Naruto hablaba tan bien de ese chico que sin conocerlo, Hinata de inmediato simpatizó con él – fue una lástima que resultara ser nuestro enemigo, lo cierto es que él me caía muy bien y creo que hubiéramos sido buenos amigos – los ojos de Naruto se nublaron repentinamente por la tristeza, su siempre animado sentido del humor se vio apagado durante unos segundos, Hinata quiso decirle algo para reconfortarlo, pero él cambió drásticamente de tema – ¡wow!, mira cuánta leña hemos juntado ya, seguro que Ero-senin nos felicitará por trabajar tan bien en equipo – y al cubrirse de nuevo con su careta sonriente, no le quedó otro remedio que seguirle la corriente, en el alma de Naruto habían muchas heridas sin cicatrizar, le gustaría tanto que él abriese su corazón y se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí para escucharlo, aunque también sabía que para que eso ocurriera, ella debía hacer lo mismo y por el momento le era imposible sincerarse, sentía vergüenza, se culpaba y seguro él también lo haría de sus debilidades.

En silencio hicieron el camino de regreso, luego de su charla Naruto se había quedado ensimismado, seguramente recordando a aquel chico de nombre Haku, Hinata comprendió lo importante que aquel joven fue en la vida de Naruto, lo suficiente para dejar pensativo al siempre despreocupado rubio.

Jiraiya ya había terminado de instalar la tienda que los tres compartirían y a penas Naruto y Hinata descargaron la leña, éste la apiló en el cetro del improvisado campamento y con un sencillo katon le prendió fuego.

Hasta ese momento fue que Hinata consideró la cena, traía algunas provisiones en su mochila, sin embargo no las suficientes para los tres, mientras pensaba en ello, Jiraiya puso una tetera con agua a hervir, Naruto por su parte se ocupó de hurgar en su mochila de viaje y de ahí extrajo varios tazones de ramen instantánea, Hinata observó la perfecta sincronía con la que era hecha toda la operación, en el equipo ocho rara vez comían eso, por lo general Kurenai-sensei y ella se encargaban de preparar los alimentos, Kurenai siempre les había dicho que parte de la salud y fortaleza de un ninja residía en llevar una alimentación sana y balanceada, pero por lo que alcanzó a ver de la mochila del rubio, contaban con una dotación de ramen como para tres días; seguidora de los ideales de su maestra, ya se las ingeniaría de alguna forma para cambiar la dieta de su nuevo equipo.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al tener a Naruto de pie frente a ella, éste extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole uno de los humeantes recipientes que llevaba en ambas manos, Hinata lo miró por unos segundos, terminando por aceptar el ofrecimiento del rubio, inmediatamente después éste se sentó a su lado, sobre el tronco hueco de un viejo árbol que parecía haber sido intencionalmente dispuesto para fungir como asiento.

- ¡Buen provecho! – prorrumpió feliz Naruto y sin mayores preámbulos se llevó los fideos a la boca, Hinata observó sin mucho apetito el contenido de su cuenco, no era especialmente adepta al ramen y mucho menos si éste era instantáneo – ¿qué sucede Hinata? ¿no tienes hambre? – observó Naruto, ya habían pasado unos minutos y la Hyuuga no había tocado el contenido del recipiente.

- Cla-claro que tengo… – mintió, apresurándose a comer los fideos de su ramen con ternera y vegetales, que parecían de todo, menos lo que en realidad se suponía eran.

- Bien Hinata, ahora que tenemos más tiempo, has pensado en qué aspectos quieres mejorar – interrumpió Jiraiya poniéndose serio, Hinata alzó la mirada, confundida sobre a qué se refería – supongo que tienes algún plan para éste viaje.

- No… no en realidad… – murmuró avergonzada, imaginó qué con lo fuerte que era Jiraiya, él le daría alguna clase de fórmula mágica con la cual volverse fuerte de la noche a la mañana, tal y como hizo con Naruto.

- Entiendo… – meditó durante unos minutos y Hinata esperó impaciente el veredicto – los Hyuuga son reconocidos en el campo del taijutsu, por lo tanto esa debe ser tu especialidad, tu visión especial te permite ver la red de chakra de tus enemigos, eso te da ventaja en combates cuerpo a cuerpo… – y se siguió de largo haciendo todo tipo de observaciones, Hinata no pudo más que encogerse en su lugar, no se atrevía a decirle que ella no era precisamente sobresaliente en muchas de las aptitudes que enumeraba, su velocidad era deficiente para efectuar algunas de las técnicas de su clan y su resistencia física era muy poca, cuando Jiraiya terminó de hacer su evaluación se dirigió de nueva cuenta a ella – siendo honesto, nunca he entrenado a alguien con capacidades como las tuyas, es por eso que antes de tomar cualquier decisión mañana Naruto y tú tendrán un enfrentamiento de práctica, quiero darme una mejor idea de tus habilidades, mientras tanto piensa en lo que te he dicho y espero que mañana ya sepas lo que esperas del viaje – Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza, desanimada al no tener la menor idea sobre cuál habría de ser su respuesta.

- ¡Esto es injusto Ero-senin!, ¿por qué a Hinata le das a escoger lo que quiere aprender y a mí no? – protestó sonoramente Naruto, inconforme con lo dicho.

- Por que Hinata tiene dominio sobre el ninjutsu básico, algo en lo que tú debes trabajar muy duro… – dijo tajante el hombre de plateados cabellos, no pasó un segundo antes de que el chico lo contradijera, enfrascándose nuevamente en una discusión sin sentido, puesto que ninguno cambiaría de parecer, pero los dos eran tan necios que difícilmente aceptarían una derrota.

Ésta vez Hinata escuchó ausente la disputa, el fracaso era una constante en sus pensamientos, la travesía junto a Naruto fue muy corta, seguramente cuando mañana Jiraiya viera sus habilidades quedaría tan decepcionado que le enviaría de nuevo a Konoha, para esa hora en la mansión ya sabrían de su desaparición y de la carta en la que explicaba los motivos que la llevaron a tomar la decisión de dejarlo todo atrás, no quería ni imaginar la reacción de su padre al verla de regreso, suponía una humillación tan grande que de ninguna forma podría afrontarla.

De ahí en adelante condujo instintivamente sus acciones, Naruto le dirigió varios comentarios que no contestó, abrumada por el desafío que desde ya veía como perdido, permanecieron una hora y media más frente al fuego, Hinata fue la última en ir a acostarse, excusándose con que ella se encargaría de apagar la fogata y recoger los recipientes vacíos del ramen. Jiraiya la dejó llevar a cabo su cometido, sin dejar de evaluarla un solo momento.

Cuando juzgó que ambos estarían dormidos Hinata se introdujo en la tienda, acomodo su bolsa de dormir en el espacio libre que quedaba, el cual estaba junto a Naruto, se descalzó las sandalias y tal como estaba vestida se acostó a dormir, los minutos pasaron lentamente uno tras otro, los ruidos del bosque se amplificaban taladrando su cabeza, vuelta un caos pensando en la tarea que Jiraiya-sensei le había encomendado.

Era común en Hinata colapsar ante situaciones que conllevaban mucha presión y ésta no era la excepción, sin poder contenerse, un débil sollozo escapó involuntario, tenía la mala costumbre de analizar de más las cosas, haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, o eso solía decirle Kiba y es que precisamente ahí radicaba su problema, por más sencilla que fuera de resolver la tarea, ésta se volvía imposible al dar por sentado el fracaso antes de comenzar, tal y como el dilema que enfrentaba ahora.

- ¿Hinata? – sus quedos sollozos enmudecieron al escuchar la voz susurrante de Naruto, temerosa, giró la cabeza, encontrándose en la oscuridad con los ojos del chico – ¿te duele el estomago? – tan inocente como era, Naruto no imaginó lo que verdaderamente afligía a su amiga.

- N-no… no es nada… no te preocupes – balbuceó tan bajito que incluso en el reinante silencio de la noche a Naruto le costó escucharla.

- Pero estás llorando – sin malicia, Naruto acercó su mano y limpió con la yema de sus dedos las gotas de agua salada que resbalaban por sus mejillas, Hinata se paralizó sin poder articular palabra, sintiendo arder su rostro – incluso tienes fiebre – expresó ante el cálido contacto que sentía de la piel ajena.

- Yo… yo… – repitió unas diez veces la misma palabra antes de que su cerebro encontrara algo coherente qué decir – cre-creo que si me duele el estomago – dijo a punto del colapso, no comprendía qué era exactamente lo que hacía Naruto para causarle esas reacciones, justo ahora su estomago estaba revuelto y sentía una especie de revoloteo, ¿y si era alérgica a él?

- Le diré a Ero-senin – en su voz percibió preocupación, antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa Hinata lo detuvo.

- No – lo tomó de la mano – no hace falta – al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento lo soltó como si su contacto quemara – es… estoy un poco nerviosa, e-eso es todo – y muy a su pesar terminó por admitirlo.

- ¿Nerviosa? – cuestionó confuso el Uzumaki – ¿por qué estás nerviosa? – la jovencita no respondió de inmediato, creyendo que él la encontraría tan absurda como se encontraba ella.

- Temo… – indecisa hizo una pausa – temo fracasar frente a Jiraiya-sensei – tuvo que esperar alrededor de un minuto antes de que Naruto le diera una respuesta, una espera que a Hinata se le hizo eterna, preparada para escuchar en cualquier momento una carcajada del Uzumaki.

- ¿Por qué? – rompió al fin el silencio – si fracasas, solo tienes que volver a intentarlo hasta que lo logres ¿cierto?… – a Hinata de pronto se le iluminó el semblante al no encontrar ni un dejo de burla en sus palabras – en la academia todos me llamaban perdedor, me menospreciaban y me hacían a un lado, pero sentí que si me daba por vencido, terminaría hundido en un pozo oscuro y sin fondo, es por eso que no puedo pensar en el fracaso, no puedo darme el lujo de renunciar a mis sueños, no quiero darle la razón a todos los que creen que soy un perdedor porque entonces realmente me convertiría en uno.

- Yo no lo creo… – expresó entre abochornada y decidida, contagiada por la pasión de su amigo – nunca he creído que seas un perdedor Naruto-kun, al contrario, pienso que eres alguien muy habilidoso, yo… yo deseo llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú Naruto-kun… – confesó tartamudeando, su osado comentario lo atribuyó a la oscuridad y el no tener que verlo de frente, no por eso disminuyó el rojo de sus mejillas.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces antes de asimilar por completo cada una de sus palabras, una sonrisa se fue ensanchando en sus labios, quedando mudo por el extraño sentimiento que experimentaba en su interior, era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hacer un comentario tan positivo acerca de él, su corazón fue embargado por una calidez inusual al repetirse mentalmente lo dicho por Hinata, esa calidez terminó por explotar en su interior, causándole una alegría que difícilmente podría expresar con palabras, ¿acaso así era cómo se sentía el reconocimiento?

- Gracias Hinata – expresó con la sinceridad que brotó desde el fondo de su corazón – también creo que eres muy habilidosa… – a tientas buscó sus manos hasta entrelazarlas con las suyas, acto que hizo que el rostro de la niña casi fulgurara en la oscuridad – esforcémonos entonces, juntos nos volveremos fuertes y cumpliremos nuestros sueños – Hinata creyó en las palabras de Naruto, segura de que estando a su lado él la ayudaría alcanzar su meta, ambos recibirían el reconocimiento que buscaban, él el de la aldea y ella el de su padre y su clan.

- Si, juntos lo haremos – finalmente tenía una respuesta para Jiraiya, su camino ninja siempre fue la solución, ahora que tenía claro su objetivo, el embrollo en sus pensamientos se desenredó, respirando tranquila por primera vez en toda la tarde. Hacía un buen rato que Naruto había soltado sus manos, pero antes de que el sueño le ganara la batalla, dirigió un último comentario al chico – buenas noches Naruto-kun, que descanses… – profirió en un débil murmullo, exhausta por las diferentes emociones experimentadas en un solo día.

- Buenas noches Hinata – murmuró casi tan bajito como ella, cayendo rendido por el cansancio, ostentando una feliz sonrisa en los labios, luego de unos minutos, las acompasadas respiraciones de ambos fue todo lo que se escuchó.

Jiraiya, que hasta ahora no había perdido detalle de la particular charla, ya trazaba un plan para el entrenamiento de Hinata. Resuelto sobre lo que quería de ella, si todo salía bien mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, Naruto necesitaba a alguien que le mostrara un amor sin condiciones y por su parte Hinata descubriría la dormida fortaleza que residía en ella, entendió que su mutuo esfuerzo lograría un mejor desempeño en su entrenamiento, obligándolos a cumplir sus propósitos, de eso dependería el éxito de ambos, ellos triunfarían donde todos sus demás alumnos fracasaron, donde él mismo fracasó, finalmente había encontrado una sucesora a su legado, tal como Yondaime lo hizo cuando selló su voluntad en Naruto.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ =3)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Algo que olvidé mencionar en el capítulo anterior es que soy un poco lenta para actualizar, ojalá me tengan paciencia X3, bien, aprovechando un oneshot que tenía escrito desde hace algún tiempo, quise incluirlo en la historia y pude agregar parte de él en este capítulo, por lo demás, estoy feliz por la buena aceptación que ha tenido el fic y trataré de no abandonar la historia, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a:

- **TODOKE**

**- Raquenel**

**- Namikaze Rock**

**- Ridesh **(_No sé si pondré los tres años de entrenamiento, pero si abarcará parte de él y ya después si todo sale como lo tengo planeado haré una versión shippuden a mi modo XD_)

**- zeromtk**

**- Anade-sama**

**- alex**

**- hanniane**

**- Kyoko Nakamura**

**- Hinata-Hyuga-048 **_(¡Hola amiga!, que bueno tenerte por aquí también, a ver qué te parece el fic y pss a decir verdad es el segundo NaruHina que escribo, lo que es hasta cierto punto ridículo siendo tan fan como soy de la pareja _XD_ y pss no me olvido de Rewrite, pero ya ves, soy medio despistada y el capítulo no acaba de agradarme jaja)_

**- Hikeri-Hime16 **_(Aunque tengo la mala costumbre de dramatizar mucho mis historias, haré todo lo posible por que queden juntos _=D_)_

**- aniota21**

**- UNAFAN **_(Descuida, aunque soy fan declarada, no pienso involucrar SasuHina en la historia, escribir SasuNaru no es lo mío _XD_, y tal vez incluya algo de NaruSaku, aunque a decir verdad no soy en lo más mínimo partidaria de la pareja, haber qué sale al final _o-O_)_

**- **_(Aunque en éste capítulo Jiraiya se comportó, muy pronto Hinata descubrirá la verdadera forma de ser de su sensei _XD)

Saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, hasta la próxima ocasión ja né


	3. Siguiendo adelante

Capitulo 3: _**Siguiendo adelante, sin mirar atrás**_

Hinata observó durante unos instantes su adormilado rostro en el reflejo que le devolvían las cristalinas aguas del arroyuelo, sin vacilar, sumergió sus pequeñas manos en el agua fría y se enjuagó la cara, despejando del todo el letargo rezagado, estaba amaneciendo, los primeros rayos del sol se alzaban sobre la colina que se elevaba en las profundidades de aquel espeso bosque, fue la primera en levantarse, Naruto y Jiraiya seguían durmiendo plácidamente en el interior de la tienda y ella decidió no perturbarlos.

Luego de la charla que sostuviera la noche anterior con Naruto, una inexplicable tranquilidad se posesionó de su ser, nuevamente él logró lo imposible, relajar sus crispados nervios y acallar a esa molesta vocecita que no paraba de repetir en su cabeza la palabra "fracaso", tal como sucedió cuando enfrentó a Neji-niisan en la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunin.

El efecto que Naruto producía en ella era desconcertante, le causaba encontradas emociones que iban de la agonía a la dicha en cuestión de segundos, prueba de ello era ese comentario que él le hizo meses atrás «_siempre he pensado que eres una persona siniestra, tímida y rara…_», aún tenía presente el doloroso vuelco que dio su corazón al escucharlo «…_pero, me gustan las personas como tú_» cuando pronunció la última frase su mundo se iluminó y un cándido sentimiento floreció en su corazón, aún no tenía claro de qué se trataba, una parte de ella no quería saberlo, amedrentada ante lo qué pudiera descubrir.

Sin tener otra cosa qué hacer más que aguardar a que Naruto-kun y Jiraiya-sensei despertarán, decidió hacer algo útil con su tiempo, dedicándose a recolectar en los alrededores algunos hongos para el desayuno, parte de las enseñanzas de supervivencia de Kurenai-sensei consistieron en capacitarla para distinguir entre los comestibles y los venenosos y no solo eso, sino que también conocía una extensa variedad de plantas medicinales, con las cuales preparaba ungüentos y antídotos, algo fundamental en un ninja tan propenso a los accidentes como lo era ella.

Sin una canasta o algún recipiente en qué llevarlos, se desprendió de su gran chaqueta para depositar ahí todos los hongos que fue recolectando, cuando consideró tenía una cantidad conveniente regresó al campamento, no hubo señas de que sus compañeros despertaran aún, lo que comprobó al entrar una vez más en la tienda para coger su mochila y escuchar los sonoros ronquidos de su sensei, quien incomodo, soportaba el peso de la pierna que Naruto tenía sobre su pecho.

Una risita escapó a sus labios al ver la graciosa escena y dándoles un último vistazo recogió su mochila y salió de ahí, entre sus indispensables siempre llevaba algunos enceres de cocina, apiló la leña que quedó de la fogata y le prendió fuego. Haciendo uso de un afilado kunai, cortó los hongos shiitake y los champiñones recolectados en finas rodajas, para inmediatamente después ponerlos a cocinar a fuego lento, condimentándolos con las provisiones que llevaba consigo, tomó una nota mental de los faltantes, si todo salía bien, surtiría la lista en el próximo pueblo.

El delicioso aroma no tardó en esparciese por todo el campamento, atrayendo la atención del sensible olfato de Jiraiya y Naruto, que despertaron convidados por el atrayente olor.

- Buenos días Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sensei – saludó amablemente la Hyuuga al ver aparecer a ambos en la entrada de la tienda.

- ¿Qué es ese olor tan delicioso? – dijo Naruto y su estomago le concedió la razón con un sonoro rugido.

- Preparé algo para el desayuno, espero que les gusté – sonrió tímidamente. Ambos varones intercambiaron la mirada un tanto confusos, entonces Hinata volvió a intervenir – a-aún no está listo, ¿por qué no se lavan mientras tanto? – acatando la indirecta orden, se dirigieron al arroyuelo para lavarse, Jiraiya no recordaba la última vez que una mujer le mandó algo y Naruto, acostumbrado a la brusquedad de Sakura, se sintió confuso por la amabilidad empleada en la petición, la mezcla de dulzura y cortesía con la que Hinata se dirigía a él lo aturdía, llegando incluso a tener miedo de ofender a la primera persona que lo trataba con tal educación.

Minutos después el desayuno estuvo listo, Hinata dividió el guiso en tres porciones iguales y les pasó los platos a sus compañeros de viaje, complementando con una taza de té verde recién hecho, los tres ocuparon el mismo asiento de la cena, el rostro de Naruto resultó un poema contradictorio al momento que dio el primer bocado y pudo saborear la comida.

- No… no quedó bien ya que solo pude utilizar algunos ingredientes que tenía a la mano – se excusó apenada, al distinguir en sus rostros cierta vacilación.

- ¿Bromeas? – Naruto fue el primero en expresarse, utilizando un tono tan serio que Hinata se sintió incomoda – ¡está buenísimo! – exclamó felizmente y al instante el afligido rostro de Hinata se transfiguró por uno lleno de alegría ante su buena aceptación.

- Naruto tiene razón Hinata, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? – apoyó Jiraiya, mientras comía otro bocado, logrando que el corazón de la pequeña saltara de dicha.

- Ku-Kurenai-sensei fue quien me enseñó – no pudo ocultar el orgullo que sintió al hablar de su maestra, ella y Naruto fueron la luz que iluminó su oscuridad en los tiempos más difíciles de su niñez.

- ¡Es estupendo!, contigo a nuestro lado ya no tendremos que comer ramen todo el tiempo – celebró espontaneo Jiraiya, ganándose una desconfiada mirada de su discípulo, el que no tardó en hacerle saber su descontento.

- ¡Oye viejo! ¡¿acaso tienes algún problema con el ramen? – lo apuntó amenazante con sus palillos, ofendido del estúpido comentario del viejo contra su preciadísimo ramen.

- Por supuesto que lo tengo – desvergonzado, Jiraiya pasó por alto la molestia del chico y siguió comiendo como si nada pasara – tienes que comer cosas más nutritivas si quieres llegar a ser un ninja tan talentoso como yo.

- Pues si tengo que comer eso para convertirme en un grandísimo pervertido, yo paso… – espetó el chico mordaz, sabiendo de antemano lo sensible que era ese libidinoso ermitaño al respecto.

- ¡¿Cómo que pervertido? – tal como lo pensó dio en el clavo, Jiraiya no tardó en ponerse a la defensiva, fulminando al menor con la mirada.

- Hinata tú me darás la razón ¿cierto? – ignorando deliberadamente su enojo, se volvió a ver a la joven que estaba sentada a su lado, tratando de ganar su avenencia.

- Yo… – titubeante, Hinata miro tanto al uno como al otro, y clavando la mirada en su plato, evadió los intensos ojos azules del Uzumaki – yo lo siento Naruto-kun, pero estoy de acuerdo con Jiraiya-sensei… – terminó en un murmullo, de ninguna forma deseaba enemistarse con Naruto, tampoco podía ir en contra de lo que pensaba y por mucho que le pesara ofenderlo, hizo lo que creyó correcto.

- ¡Ja!, ahí lo tienes mocoso… –exclamó triunfal Jiraiya, siendo ahora él quien lo apuntaba con los palillos.

- Por favor Hinata, tú no puedes ponerte en mí contra… – dijo casi con suplica, Hinata se sintió tranquila al no percibir reproche en sus palabras, eso le dio valor para seguir exteriorizando su forma de pensar.

- N- no estoy en tú contra Naruto-kun… – expresó dulcemente, con la misma paciencia que emplearía con un niño pequeño – Kurenai-sensei siempre dice que parte de la fortaleza de un ninja reside en su alimentación – cruzado de brazos, Jiraiya asentía con la cabeza todo lo que Hinata decía – si tú no comes cosas sanas tú cuerpo se debilitará y así nunca alcanzaras tu meta de ser Hokage… – finalizó su explicación con una afable sonrisa, con tan lógicos argumentos a Naruto le fue imposible contradecirla, en un último intento por poner la situación a su favor, pasó la mirada de Hinata a Jiraiya y viceversa una y otra vez, sin que ninguno cambiara de parecer.

- ¡Kyaaa! – luego de unos minutos no le quedó de otra que darse por vencido – está bien, ustedes ganan – hizo un gracioso puchero, y adelantándose a cualquier malintencionado comentario de Jiraiya agregó – pero que quede claro Ero-senin, que solo lo hago porque Hinata me lo aconseja – el hombre contuvo las ganas de carcajearse por respeto al esfuerzo de Hinata, sintió que no era el momento de hacerlo enfadar, no cuando por primera vez alguien le había ganado una batalla a su testarudez – aunque, cocinaras ramen de vez en cuando ¿no Hinata? – azorado, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la niña.

- Si, seguro… – sonrió complaciente.

- ¡Estupendo! – la alegría de Naruto no tardó en desbordarse, celebrando por todo lo alto su pequeño triunfo.

- _"¿Quién iba a decir que esa dulce niña dominaría tan fácilmente el rebelde carácter de Naruto?_" –pensaba burlón Jiraiya al verlos interactuar, convenciéndose del acierto que había tenido al permitir a Hinata acompañarlos, ella se encargaría de simplificar todo aquello que Naruto fuera reacio a entender, Hinata tenía el don de la paciencia, algo muy necesario para lidiar con un mocoso tan obstinado como Naruto – "_ahora entiendo por qué dicen que el amor puede dominar incluso a una bestia" _– meditaba risueño.

- ¡Oi, oi, Ero-senin!, ¡te estoy hablando! – luego de llamarlo tres o cuatro veces sin éxito, Naruto tuvo prácticamente que gritarle al oído para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto? – farfulló malhumorado por la brusquedad con la que fue sacado de trance.

- Hinata y yo nos preguntábamos ¿qué clase de entrenamiento haremos hoy? – a Naruto poco le importó, pues siguió hablándole sin la menor pizca de arrepentimiento por su irrespetuoso actuar.

- Como dije ayer, quiero medir sus capacidades, así que una vez que terminemos el desayuno, nos dirigiremos a un lugar más amplio para entrenar… – los chicos lo escucharon atentos, especialmente Hinata, un poquito nerviosa sobre cómo debía actuar frente a Naruto-kun, era la primera vez que ambos se enfrentaban y no estaba segura de poder luchar al cien por ciento contra él.

Una hora después de que hubieran afinado detalles y reposado la comida, Hinata se encargó nuevamente de encontrar un lugar apropiado y tal como el día anterior, no tardó mucho en dar con un sitio apartado en donde podrían moverse libremente aunque con los obstáculos necesarios que implicaran un reto para ellos. Siguiendo el cauce del arroyuelo, caminaron colina abajo por al menos dos kilómetros hasta el cruce del arroyo y un caudaloso río, en los márgenes del río la vegetación del bosque era menos densa y más adelante la corriente desembocaba en una gran cascada que rompía en peñascos desgastados por la persistencia de miles de años, un maravilloso paisaje digno de ser plasmado en una pintura.

A un lado de las turbulentas aguas del río, cada cual se posicionó frente al otro, Jiraiya tomó lugar en un rincón apartado para tener una mejor vista de la batalla, haciendo de juez evaluador.

- Que tengas suerte Hinata – expresó Naruto mirándola de frente.

- I… igual… igualmente Na-Naruto-kun – tartamudeó vacilante.

- ¡Comiencen! – anunció el sanin en voz alta y tal como lo pensó, Naruto fue el primero en atacar.

La velocidad de Naruto era buena, tanto que Hinata apenas pudo esquivar el primer puñetazo que éste dirigió a su rostro; sin importarle que fuera una chica, no contuvo su poder y se lanzó sin miramientos en su contra, con un estilo de taijutsu más bien empírico, logró asestarle a Hinata un par de golpes que la mandaron a estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

- ¡¿Hinata estás bien? – pensando que se le había pasado la mano y preocupado por el daño que pudiera haberle causado a su amiga, Naruto se acercó presuroso a ella, agachándose para quedar a su altura – lo lamento, no fue mi intención atacarte así, en verdad creí que te defenderías de mis ataques como lo hiciste contra Neji – más que el físico le dolía el orgullo, que espectáculo tan patético debió haber dado a Jiraiya-sensei, no aguantó ni tres minutos, Naruto seguía hablándole pero ella no podía escucharlo, la vergüenza y la zozobra bloquearon cualquier sonido del exterior, apretó los puños con fuerza, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no podía darse el lujo de humillarse más, no frente a ellos, qué error tan grande había cometido, fue una tonta al creer que por una vez en su vida las cosas resultarían bien, quiso salir corriendo, pero sus piernas la dejaron tirada ahí, expuesta y con las lagrimas amenazando con salir de un segundo a otro.

- ¡Suficiente! – los sentidos de Hinata se alertaron al escuchar la voz de Jiraiya, cerró fuertemente los ojos, aquí venía lo que tanto temió, de seguro él no tardaría en expresarle lo decepcionado que estaba de sus habilidades, de hacerle saber lo inútil que era como ninja, de lo degradante que le resultaba siquiera considerarla como alumna.

Petrificada en su sitio, Hinata comenzó a temblar, "fracaso", "vergüenza", "deshonra", palabras con un significado tan arraigado en su alma, duras palabras que sabía de memoria y que durante toda su vida sometieron su voluntad, el poder de las palabras en ocasiones resulta más grande que el de las acciones, presa en su dolor y miseria, Hinata era incapaz de valorarse y mucho menos ver la valoración de los otros.

- Lo siento… – susurró débilmente, abrazándose a sí misma – lo siento tanto… – repitió con voz trémula.

- No tienes por qué disculparte Hinata, no es como si fuera una batalla real ¿cierto Ero-senin? – dijo Naruto en un intento por animarla, Jiraiya guardó silencio, preocupado por el repentino descontrol en sus emociones, Hinata malinterpretó su silencio, considerando que tenía razón y Jiraiya la odiaba al igual que su padre por ser débil.

- En verdad lo siento Jiraiya-sensei, siento mucho haberlo decepcionado – las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos impidiéndole ver el sorprendido rostro del mayor – soy tan torpe… tan inútil… – balbuceaba ya entre sollozos – lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento… – repitió una y otra vez las mismas palabras ahogada en lamentos, las lagrimas corrieron libremente por sus sonrosadas mejillas, lo había echado a perder, así lo pensaba y el silenció de Jiraiya lo confirmaba.

Naruto no supo cómo interpretar lo que estaba presenciando, Hinata lucía tan frágil, ella lloraba desconsolada y todo era su culpa, si no la hubiese golpeado tan fuerte, compungido por las lágrimas de ella, pensó inútilmente en la mejor forma de consolarla, simplemente se paralizó de miedo, miedo de que ella terminara odiándolo como todos los demás. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Jiraiya le tocó el hombro, dándole a entender que él se haría cargo de aquí en adelante.

- Tienes razón Hinata, me has decepcionado, no eres la ninja que creí que eras – sus palabras fueron devastadoras, algo se quebró en su interior al escucharlo – la niña que vi ayer frente a mí, pidiéndome que la entrenara, tenía determinación – prosiguió – sus ojos me mostraron un ardiente espíritu que luchaba a gritos por demostrar quién era en verdad… – los parpados de Hinata se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa – pensé que solo eras tímida y por eso te costaba abrirte con nosotros, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tú nunca te tomaste enserio éste entrenamiento… – cada palabra que salía de su boca recaía sobre su orgullo, un orgullo tan pisoteado que no sabía que aún le quedaba, fue como si un interruptor se encendiera en su cabeza, no quería defraudar la confianza de Jiraiya-sensei, no quería decepcionar a nadie más otra vez – así que si lo que quieres es quedarte ahí y llorar por tus fracasos, puedes hacerlo, yo no pienso obligarte a que nos sigas… – Hinata ya no podía sentir sus lagrimas, secas desde hacía un minuto atrás, ella de verdad no quería separarse de ellos, quería seguir a su lado, quedarse con Naruto-kun y con Jiraiya-sensei, demostrar que podía hacerlo, que fue muy seria en su decisión de dejarlo todo atrás y seguirlos, quería decir tantas cosas, pero no podía, su maldito miedo a hablar le impedía hacerlo – pero si lo que decides es levantarte y sobreponerte a tus flaquezas, con gusto volveremos a intentarlo tantas veces como sea necesario… – finalizó con una sonrisa amigable.

- Ero-senin ¿no crees que estás siendo muy duro? – intervino Naruto, que finalmente había reordenado sus ideas y daba su opinión al respecto.

- Jiraiya-sensei tiene razón Naruto-kun – Hinata se puso en pie, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol, se escuchó tranquila, algo en su actitud había cambiado, como si sus fuerzas hubiera sido renovadas – he sido una cobarde…. – su voz era tan bajita como de costumbre, más sus ojos delataban el cambio que comenzaba a darse en su interior – estaba tan convencida de que iba a fracasar, que ni siquiera hice un esfuerzo por intentarlo – una débil sonrisa asomó a sus labios – perdón Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto-kun, les prometo que de ahora en adelante daré mi mejor esfuerzo – la sonrisa se amplió, Naruto la observó con detenimiento, podría jurar que su rostro irradiaba una luz especial, aquella imagen le quedaría gravada por siempre en la memoria, era la sonrisa más hermosa que Naruto hubiese visto jamás, mientras veía a Hinata se hizo una promesa a sí mismo, no permitiría que su luz fuera opacada, evitaría a cualquier costo que ella sufriera, jamás dejaría que derramara otra lagrima, nunca había tenido una hermana pequeña, pero supuso que el sentimiento de protección que ahora sentía era igual al de un hermano mayor, un lazo tan parecido al que compartía Sasuke, fraternal unión con la que ya consideraba su familia, una familia que defendería con uñas y dientes, aunque su verdadera familia no lo hubiera defendido a él.

La práctica se reanudó a penas Hinata se hubo recuperado del todo, si bien Naruto siguió siendo superior a ella, se le complicó seguirle el ritmo, contagiada por el entusiasmo del chico, con gráciles movimientos, Hinata lo esquivaba y atacaba al mismo tiempo, era la primera vez que Hinata se sentía tan libre, comprendió que mientras estuviera a su lado no tenía que esconder nada, tanto él como Jiraiya-sensei le daban la confianza suficiente como para reír sin freno y no sentirse mal por cometer alguna falta, sus preocupaciones se veían tan lejanas que por un momento olvidó el grave embrollo en el que estaba metida, para esas horas en la mansión Hyuuga se había corrido el rumor de su desaparición, luego de que una de las mucamas de la rama secundaria descubriera sobre su cama la carta en la que aclaraba los motivos de su fuga.

Casi tan rápido como la carta fue encontrada, se dio aviso al líder del Clan sobre la desaparición de su hija mayor, con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, Hiashi leyó despreocupado el contenido de la carta, disimulando una grata sonrisa al llegar a cierta parte, cuyas líneas escritas con la elegante caligrafía de Hinata decían lo siguiente _«…padre, lamento si mis actos te han causado una irreparable ofensa, pero tengo un motivo que va más allá de mi lealtad al Clan, incluso que mi lealtad a ti para hacer lo que he hecho, ya no puedo quedarme al margen y ver cómo soy sobrepasada por los demás, pretendiendo que nada sucede y que no me percató de lo que se cuenta a voces entre los miembros de nuestra familia, hay algo en mí que me impide resignarme, quiero ser fuerte, quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mí y es por ello que tomé ésta decisión, te pido encarecidamente que no frustres este viaje, sé que te pido algo imposible, pero si me concedes esto te prometo que seré la digna heredera que deseas…_», a grandes rasgos aquel fragmento era lo más relevante, por primera vez Hiashi supo cuáles eran los sentimientos de Hinata, los pensamientos que no se atrevía a confesar en voz alta.

Al terminar de leer dobló con cuidado la hoja y la depositó en el mismo sobre del que la extrajo, posteriormente la guardó en el interior de su obi, sin dar órdenes al respecto, salió de la mansión Hyuuga con dirección a la torre del Hokage, pidiendo una entrevista urgente con ésta.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo Hiashi? – expresó escéptica Tsunade luego de meditar por un par de minutos lo que el aludido acababa de confiarle – me estás pidiendo que mienta al Clan Hyuuga.

- No sería una mentira como tal, simplemente omitiría algunos detalles del viaje de Hinata – Hiashi se mostró formal en todo momento, demostrándole que estaba siendo muy serio en su petición.

- Supongo que ni Naruto, ni Jiraiya saben nada al respecto – sentada tras su escritorio, con los codos apoyados sobre la superficie de formaica, Tsunade tenía apoyado el rostro en sus manos entrecruzadas, miraba severamente a su interlocutor, sin surtir efecto en el imperturbable semblante de él.

- No creo que Hinata les haya dicho nada aún y no creo que lo haga – confirmó él, sentado derecho sobre su asiento, con la dignidad y porte que su estatus como el líder del Clan más poderoso de la Hoja le confería – por otro lado le agradecería que pusiera a Jiraiya-san al corriente, por supuesto, sin que éste asunto llegué a ser de dominio público.

- De acuerdo… – podría ser la Hokage, pero ni siquiera ella podía interferir en los asuntos de los Hyuuga, optó por tomar una medida razonable para ambos y acceder a la petición del hombre – está bien, haré lo que me pides Hiashi – tomando un papel en blanco, comenzó a redactar un escrito – como comprenderás Hiashi esto ha sido una orden directa mía – le explicaba como si la primera parte de la conversación no hubiera tenido lugar – Hyuuga Hinata ha sido asignada a una misión especial para resguardar la seguridad de Uzumaki Naruto, y por ende, mientras la misión concluye, quedará temporalmente exenta de las misiones que el equipo ocho tenga en puerta, un suplente será asignado para que ocupe su lugar, sinceramente lamentaría que el Clan Hyuuga tuviera un problema al respecto – firmó el documento y posteriormente lo selló, quedando así legitimada la orden.

- Comprendo Tsunade-sama, siendo una orden suya las cosas cambian, le pido me disculpe por haberla importunado – astutamente Hiashi le siguió el juego, su plan había resultado mejor de lo esperado, estando Tsunade de su lado ya no había más obstáculos en el camino de Hinata – con su permiso me retiro – hizo una ceremonial reverencia que Tsunade correspondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, indicándole que podía marcharse.

A penas la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, Tsunade se estiró en su asiento, luego tomó otra hoja de papel en blanco, ésta vez escribió una carta dirigida a Jiraiya, en ella le explicaba la actual situación de su discípula y la decisión que había tomado al respecto, apenas puso el último punto en el papel mandó llamar a Shizune, pidiéndole enviará urgentemente un águila mensajera para que entregara el mensaje, su alumna acató de inmediato la orden, y al quedarse nuevamente a solas, Tsunade pudo meditar detenidamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Espero que algo bueno resulté de ésta interesante situación – murmuró la aparentemente joven mujer, reclinándose en su asiento y fijando sus ojos chocolate en las imponentes efigies de piedra, con los rostros tallados de sus antecesores, más allá de los ventanales que había en su oficina. Una traviesa sonrisa surcó sus labios, conocía realmente poco a la jovencita Hyuuga, pero ubicaba su introvertido carácter y por ello no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿cómo pudo convencer a Jiraiya de que la llevara con él?, pero sobre todo se preguntó ¿cómo lidiaría éste con una personalidad como la de Hinata?

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ =3)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Ando inspirada con éste fic, miren que me demoré menos en actualizarlo de lo que pensé XD, es genial, ya que tengo una idea formada del fic en general, incluso ya pensé en el final jaja, bueno, ahora paso a la triste noticia, y es que por motivos personales me ausentaré por un tiempo de aquí, ojalá me tengan paciencia y sigan leyéndome cuando regrese =D, y ahora sí, pasando a otras cosas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**- TODOKE **_(Gracias por no querer matarme, aún _XD_)_

**- W. LoveR **_(Nah, no es mi costumbre, no suelo subir los capítulos hasta que no quedo conforme con ellos, porque si yo no quedo conforme, creo que los lectores menos _o-O_)_

**- Ridesh **_(Sip, haber si logro concretar la idea que tengo _X3_)_

**- Kioko Nakamura **_(No soy buena describiendo entrenamientos, pero en uno o dos capítulos más delante se verá lo que Jiraiya les tiene preparado _=D_)_

**- Namikaze Rock**

**- zeromtk **_(Te prometo que para el próximo capítulo Hinata se enterará de quién es Jiraiya en realidad _XD,_ muchas gracias por tu opinión n-n, pero lo cierto es que ya no puedo cambiar la trama que idee o de lo contrario terminaría cambiando todo el concepto original)_

**- UNAFAN **_(Gracias, y aunque me tarde, no pienso abandonar la historia _=D_)_

**- hiNAru Aburame**

**- hinata-sama198**

**- Fernando-Urashima**

**- Aoi-Hyuga **_(Espero que éste capítulo haya resuelto algunas de tus dudas _=3_)_

**- Naruhina1001**

**- Flo **_(Si, también creo que en su ingenuidad radica el encanto de Naruto, sobre todo del Naruto niño _X3_)_

**- layla-kyoyama**

**- Hinata-Hyuga-048 **_(No te presiones, si quieres pasar de ésta historia está bien _=D_, alguna vez intenté leer un fic NaruSaku y no resultó, cuando una pareja no nos agrada creo que es imposible que nos entré a la fuerza, saludos y cuídate mucho amiga, kisses)_

Saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja né =D


	4. El valor de la amistad

Capitulo 4: **La confianza de la amistad**

La estadía en el bosque se prolongó alrededor de una semana, Hinata por siempre atesoraría en su memoria esos días, la compañía de Jiraiya y Naruto fomentó en ella una mentalidad de autovaloración que se fortalecía conforme estrechaba su relación con ellos. Desde hace mucho debió ver que las limitantes a sus capacidades estaban únicamente en su cabeza, pese a los intentos de Kurenai, Shino y Kiba, hasta ahora fue incapaz de superar ese aspecto, al pensarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que realmente nunca quiso intentarlo, era más fácil darse por vencida, achacando la culpa al sometimiento que su Clan ejercía sobre ella, incapaz de ver que gran parte de la culpa era suya, compadeciéndose siempre de su miserable existencia.

Jiraiya le puso bien claro que palabras como "rendirse", "no puedo", "difícil", "inútil", "imposible", no tenían cabida si quería permanecer a su lado, no perdería su tiempo en alguien que no tuviera una fuerte determinación de superarse.

Teniendo presente sus prioridades, Hinata trabajó arduamente en su entrenamiento los últimos días, otra cosa que Jiraiya le aclaró fue que mejoraría gradualmente y que no se desesperara si no veía resultados inmediatos, cada persona era distinta, por lo tanto sus aptitudes y cualidades también, no sería de extrañar que desarrollara técnicas diferentes a las de Naruto, eso marcaría su individualidad como persona y como ninja, Hinata aceptó sus palabras aún cuando su sensei no le explicó lo que él denominó como "el verdadero entrenamiento".

Realmente a Hinata no le importó lo que Jiraiya tuviera en mente, estaba dispuesta a someterse a cualquier rigurosa prueba con tal de fortalecerse, con la convicción de que está vez lo haría por ella, y no para complacer a terceros.

Habiendo visualizado las funciones que Hinata desempeñaría en adelante, Jiraiya decidió llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan, Naruto y ella debían trabajar estrechamente en equipo, el único inconveniente para que todo engranara a la perfección, era que ambos debían crear un significativo lazo de confianza, cuidarse las espaldas, confiarle incluso su vida al otro, tenían que ser honestos y no guardar secretos que los hicieran poner en duda su lealtad, algo difícil, pues bien sabía del gran temor de Naruto de confesarle a Hinata la verdad sobre el Kyubi, algo indispensable en el entrenamiento que planeó para los próximos tres años, precisamente éste consistiría en ayudar a Naruto a controlar a la bestia.

- Y bien chico, ya pensaste ¿cómo se lo dirás a Hinata? – aprovechando que estaban a solas, Jiraiya creyó prudente abordar a Naruto y retomar el tema que el Uzumaki postergaba intencionalmente. Naruto se tensó al escuchar el comentario y accidentalmente se cortó con el kunai que afilaba, mantenimiento que a menudo daba a su armamento.

- No… no sé de qué me hablas Ero-senin – el chico lo evadió con una afectada sonrisa, fingiendo estar concentrado en la herida en su dedo.

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero –el mayor empleó un tono más grave, Naruto no lo eludiría tan fácilmente – Hinata debe saber sobre tu prisionero – los vivaces ojos azules de Naruto se ensombrecieron por la tristeza, le tomó un minuto a la herida sanar por completo, un recordatorio latente del poder del terrible ser que residía en su interior.

- Será mejor si no lo sabe – confesó en un murmullo, consciente de que solo él podía confiarle su secreto.

Naruto estaba empeñado en no decirle la verdad, le preocupaba que terminara temiéndole y repudiándolo como todos en la aldea, aquel viaje estaba resultando muy divertido y sabía que la causante de ello era Hinata, le agradaba tener a alguien de su edad con quien compartir esa experiencia, también le gustaba su trato, tan distinto y considerado a lo que conocía, en los cinco días que llevaban juntos, Hinata nunca se mostró enojada o fastidiada por sus ocurrencias o la ingenuidad de sus comentarios y cuando se equivocaba en los entrenamientos por desconocer algunos términos shinobi, no lo veía como si fuera idiota, al contrario, con un afable sonrisa encontraba la forma de simplificar las explicaciones de tal forma que las entendiera fácilmente, siempre dispuesta a resolver cualquiera de sus dudas y recurrir a Jiraiya-sensei cuando no lo sabía ó ella misma no lo entendía.

Dado su retraimiento e inseguridad, Naruto siempre consideró a Hinata como una persona débil, tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, tanto su personalidad como aspecto contribuían a reforzar esa idea, pequeña y menuda, el traslucido tono de su piel blanca le daba un aspecto desmejorado, casi enfermo, gran lección se llevó al verla enfrentar a Neji, Hinata estaba lejos de ser una persona débil, incluso él no estaba seguro de haber salido airoso si entonces hubieran intercambiado lugares, Hinata se mantuvo firme hasta el final, incluso sabiendo que estaba en desventaja ella no se rindió, Naruto llegó a respetarla, esa fue la primera vez que reparó seriamente en ella y la valoró como algo más que una mera conocida.

La simpatía de Naruto crecía a medida que conocía más aspectos de ella, evolucionando al instinto protector que seguramente le profesaría a una hermana, porque actualmente eso era Hinata para él, su dulce hermanita pequeña.

Al amanecer recogieron el campamento y se pusieron en camino hacia la próxima aldea, donde se abastecerían de provisiones y aprovecharían para descansar. El siempre entusiasta Naruto guardó silencio todo el trayecto, pasó la noche en vela, pensado en su conversación con Jiraiya, sin decidirse a hablar o no con Hinata, ésta última notó de inmediato que algo preocupaba a su amigo, desde aquella vez en que recogieron leña en el bosque no había visto a Naruto tan ensimismado, quería preguntarle, lastimosamente no encontró una buena oportunidad para hacerlo, ciertamente tuvieron muchos avances en su trato, pero ella en especial aún no tenía la suficiente confianza como para abordarlo de la nada.

Al mediodía divisaron la entrada a la aldea de Kusatsu, un bonito y pintoresco pueblo turístico que era reconocido por sus bellos paisajes y manantiales de aguas termales, Jiraiya parecía conocer el lugar como a la palma de su mano, sin titubear los guió hacía una posada que se encontraba en los límites, donde terminaba las edificaciones y comenzaba un denso bosque, frente a la posada corría un arroyo artificial, tuvieron que pasar un puente curvo de madera antes de estar frente a la imponente fachada de arquitectura tradicional. En la recepción encontraron una bella joven ataviada en un kimono color ciruela, que atendió a Jiraiya con una cordial sonrisa.

- Bienvenido sea Jiraiya-san, sus habitaciones ya se encuentras dispuestas – dijo la joven luego de hacer una cordial reverencia, evidentemente familiarizada con el sanin.

- Gracias, pero ¿cómo sabían que vendría? – dijo Jiraiya mientras llenaba el papeleo de registro que la joven le había facilitado.

- Hace unos días recibimos una carta para usted de Konoha, Nodoka-sama dedujo que nos visitaría en poco tiempo – explicó amablemente la joven, mientras le entregaba la carta mencionada.

- Ya veo… – sonrió al pensarlo, la carta debía ser de Tsunade, antes de partir le informó cuál sería la primera parada de su recorrido, acordaron mantener correspondencia regular para tenerla al tanto de los progresos de Naruto – muchas gracias – tomó la carta sonriéndole sugestivamente a la muchacha, acostumbrada a su coquetería por anteriores visitas, Mio, la recepcionista, lo ignoró cambiando de dirección su mirada. Dado su estatus de empleada no podía tratar mal a los clientes, eso y que Jiraiya era amigo intimo de Nodoka-sama, la dueña de la posada.

- Satomi-san ¿podrías por favor mostrarle sus habitaciones? – antepuso rápidamente la joven antes de que Jiraiya le hiciera uno de sus acostumbrados comentarios subidos de tono, al instante una joven mucama de kimono morado se acercó a los huéspedes, invitándolos a seguirla para mostrarles el camino.

El lugar era bastante lujoso, no había muchos adornos, pero los pasillos eran amplios y los pisos de madera pulida relucían casi como un espejo, las puertas corredizas de las habitaciones tenían grabados de paisajes y uno que otro jarrón de porcelana complementaban la decoración.

El lugar era enorme por dentro y por fuera, la habitación que Satomi les mostró tenía una espectacular vista a las montañas y el bosque que cercaba la pensión; en uno de los costados había un armario de madera de nogal empotrerado a la pared, donde podían guardar sus cosas, no había más muebles que una mesa con un elegante arreglo floral en el centro y cuatro cojines de seda desplegados a los costados, algunos pergaminos colgaban de las paredes y un biombo estampado en flores de cerezo apostado en una de las esquinas. Mientras Satomi le mostraba la habitación contigua a Jiraiya, separada de la suya por una puerta corrediza, Hinata y Naruto exploraron un poco, encontrando en el armario dos cómodos futones, mantas y varias almohadas de plumas.

- Ahora sí que ese viejo pervertido se esmeró, nunca me había traído a un lugar tan lujoso como éste 'ttebayo – decía Naruto sin dejar de husmear aquí y allá.

- Es muy bonito… – lo secundó Hinata con una tímida sonrisa, cuando de repente se escuchó un gritito en la otra habitación, los chicos se apresuraron a entrar, encontrándose con una escena que a Naruto no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Una indignada Satomi se encontraba de pie al lado de Jiraiya, éste estaba tumbado en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla izquierda, algo hinchada y enrojecida, aunque ciertamente el rostro de Jiraiya no denotaba la menor muestra de abatimiento, todo lo contrario, una feliz sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

- Co-con su permiso me retiro… – la chica echaba lumbre por los ojos, costándole de sobremanera comportarse y no acribillar a Jiraiya ahí mismo luego de pellizcarle descaradamente el trasero – hagan sonar la campanilla si necesitan algo más – sin agregar nada, salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasó…? – preocupada por Jiraiya, Hinata se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado – ¿Jiraiya-sensei está bien?

- Déjalo Hinata, seguro que se tenía bien merecido el golpe – la jovencita se volvió a ver a Naruto sin entender su comentario, después de todo su sensei había sido agredido – ¡eres una vergüenza Ero-senin, si sigues así nos van a correr otra vez!

- Bah, solo quería divertirme un poco, necesito inspiración para mi nuevo libro – el Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, por alguna extraña razón quería evitarle a Hinata la vergüenza de saber que tenían por maestro un hombre tan descarado y libidinoso.

- Así que por eso nos trajiste aquí, ya se me hacía demasiado bueno para ser verdad que fueras tan generoso como pagar una habitación de lujo – el hombre se encogió de hombros, sin dar importancia a las acusaciones de Naruto.

- Relájate chico, ya que estamos aquí porqué no disfrutamos un poco y tomamos un baño en las termas – propuso, poniéndose calmamente de pie – ¿qué dices Hinata?, ¿no te gustaría tomar un baño con nosotros?

- ¿Eh? – Hinata, que hasta el momento no comprendía lo que pasaba, miró a Jiraiya interrogante, antes de que cualquier respuesta saliera de su boca Naruto se interpuso entre ellos.

- ¡Ah no!, ¡eso sí que no…! – el chico se puso frente a Hinata protegiéndola con los brazos abiertos – conozco suficientemente bien tus mañas Ero-senin, no dejaré que te le acerques y te aproveches de ella.

- ¡¿De qué diablos hablas mocoso? – replicó Jiraiya genuinamente indignado – de ninguna forma me aprovecharía de Hinata, me tomas por un pedófilo ¿o qué?, a mi me gustan las chicas maduras y bien formadas, con curvas, nunca me acercaría a una niña…

- ¡¿En serio?, pues déjame dudarlo – lo retó con la mirada, y desconfiado, entrecerró más los ojos para escudriñarlo – sabes qué, decidido, no pienso dejarte a solas con ella – repentinamente la tomó de la mano y salió apresurado, jalándola consigo – vámonos Hinata, o de lo contrario éste sucio viejo terminará por pervertirte.

- Pero… pero… – Hinata fue arrastrada sin poder replicar siquiera, dejando a Jiraiya con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡Estúpido mocoso, ya he dicho que no pienso aprovecharme de ella! – gritó furioso, nadie lo escuchó, ambos niños habían desaparecido por el pasillo, el viejo maestro exhaló sulfurado antes de que el furibundo gesto fuera reemplazado por una sonrisa algo traviesa al darse cuenta de la protectora postura adoptada por Naruto, tal vez no significaba nada, pero quería creer que Hinata estaba ganando un especial lugar en el corazón del receloso chiquillo. Feliz por su descubrimiento, se dirigió a las termas para llevar a cabo su minuciosa investigación de anatomía femenina, olvidando momentáneamente la carta de Tsunade.

-o-

Se encontraban ya lejos de la pensión cuando Hinata salió de la confusión y reparó por primera vez en lo que estaba ocurriendo, el fuerte agarre de Naruto provocó que sus pálidas mejillas se colorearan de rosa, obligándola a tomar de inmediato la decisión de alejarse antes que el calor aumentara más y terminara por desmayarse.

- Na… Naruto-kun – balbuceó lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuchará.

- No hay de qué preocuparse Hinata, yo te mantendré a salvo de las garras de ese viejo – volteó a verla con una amplia sonrisa que acaloró más a la jovencita.

- N-no es… no es eso… yo… – trataba de explicarse, tarea difícil al fracasar en el control de su tartamudeo.

- Te debes estar preguntando ¿por qué…? ¿cierto? – no la dejó hablar, parloteaba tan rápido que a Hinata se le dificultaba encontrar una oportunidad para interrumpirlo – es mejor que lo sepas de una vez para que mantengas la guardia alta, ese viejo es un pervertido de primera, la única razón por la que nos hospedamos en esa posada es porque cuenta con aguas termales y eso facilita su tarea de espiar a las clientas…

- Si, pero… ¿dijiste espiar a las clientas?, Jiraiya-sensei no sería capaz – reparó de pronto, perdiendo su oportunidad de hablar.

- No Hinata, no intentes defenderlo, es algo que tarde o temprano veras con tus propios ojos… – adoptó un tono solemne – y es mejor que estés preparada para enfrentarlo…

- Como sea, no es eso… – infructuosamente Hinata trató de razonar con un Naruto que no se callaba ni para tomar aire

- Hinata, eres demasiado inocente, Ero-senin tiene una reputación de lo peor…

- Na-Naruto…

- Y lo que más odio es que siempre termino involucrado…

- Naruto-kun por favor…

- Pero esta vez no me dejaré engatusar por él…

- ¡¿Naruto-kun? – exclamó tan fuerte que Naruto paró en seco por la impresión, mirándola nervioso – yo… – avergonzada, el rostro de Hinata adoptó el color de un tomate maduro – l-lo siento… yo solo… yo solo quería decirte que ya puedes soltarme… – terminó en un susurro apenas audible para Naruto.

- ¡Oh…!, si, claro… – acató inmediatamente, soltándole la muñeca que sujetaba.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo siguió a eso, inseguros de cómo actuar después de lo que acababa de pasar. Hinata se sentía tan avergonzada por su comportamiento que ya no pudo decir nada más, en cambio Naruto, creyendo haberla ofendido, quiso hablar pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, algo nuevo para él, quien siempre tenía qué decir, incluso en los momento de mayor tensión. Por suerte para ambos el silencio fue roto por otro factor, un fuerte retumbo de tambores y cantos se hizo cada vez más cercano, seguido por la algarabía de una multitud, que entre los rezos y cantos de los sacerdotes pedían la bendición divina para la prosperidad de la aldea.

- ¡Vayamos a ver! – Naruto se adelantó hasta quedar en primera fila de la valla humana que cercaba las calles, Hinata lo siguió de cerca, quedando ambos en el frente – disculpe señora ¿qué sucede? – Naruto se apresuró a preguntar a una mujer mayor que estaba de pie a su lado.

- Es el festival del arroz – contestó calma la anciana – todos los años en Kusatsu se llevan a cabo varias actividades para pedir la avenencia de los dioses – prosiguió encantada de tener un público dispuesto a escuchar – se cuenta que hace muchos años una sequia azotó toda la región, los cultivos se perdieron y la gente comenzó a morir de inanición, fue entonces cuando la princesa de la aldea fue ofrecida como sacrificio al dios de la lluvia, se dice que Taka-okami quedó inmediatamente prendado de la belleza de la joven y se enamoró tan perdidamente de ella que, por petición de la princesa, decidió perdonar al pueblo, regresando la prosperidad a los campos, desde entonces se celebra el día de Mizuho.

- ¿Mizuho ha dicho? – interrumpió Hinata inquieta.

- Si, ese era el nombre de aquella princesa – dijo gentilmente la vieja – hoy por la noche termina el festival en el templo, habrá varios puestos de golosinas y fuegos artificiales, es realmente divertido… – puntualizó, antes de volverse a ver de nueva cuenta el desfile.

- ¿Sucede algo Hinata? – cuestionó Naruto al distinguir el brillo emocionado en sus ojos perlados.

- Mizuho, ese era el nombre de mi madre… – expresó ella sonriendo de singular forma, era una mezcla agridulce de añoranza y orgullo que no le pasó desapercibido al Uzumaki.

- Tenía un bonito nombre – la animó, dando por sentado el significado de sus palabras, de pronto se sintió identificado, Hinata era huérfana de madre al igual que él, la única diferencia era que él no conocía el nombre de la suya, ni siquiera tenía un retrato o una lapida a la cual llorar – ¿oye Hinata? – apartando la nostalgia, se dirigió a la aludida, captando de inmediato su atención – ¿por qué no vamos al festival?, Ero-senin está tan ocupado con sus investigaciones que no le importará.

- Me… me gustaría…. pero, no tengo nada apropiado para usar – confesó apenada, jugando con sus dedos índices para evitar verlo a la cara.

- No te preocupes, tengo algunos ahorros de las misiones y de seguro que podremos encontrar algo que te quede – Hinata enrojeció ante la idea de que Naruto hiciera algo como eso.

- Po-por supuesto que no, yo también tengo ahorros, pero si los gastamos indebidamente, luego no podremos ayudar a Jiraiya-sensei con los gastos – se excusó, esa moción venía inquietándola desde hacía varios días.

- No hay de qué preocuparse, Ero-senin tiene dinero suficiente como mantenernos el resto de nuestras vidas, gana muchísimo con esas estúpidas novelas que escribe – dijo despreocupado, cruzando los brazos tras su rubia cabeza, sin terminar de convencer del todo a Hinata.

- Ci-cierto Naruto-kun, tú y él siempre hablan de sus libros, pu-puedo saber ¿qué clase de libros son? – habiendo tomado la conversación un rumbo tan confianzudo, Hinata encontró prudente exteriorizar su curiosidad por aquel tema.

- ¿Huh?, ¿no sabes qué tipo de novelas escribe Ero-senin? – algo sonrojada, la joven negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose tonta de su ignorancia, por la forma en que Naruto se lo planteó, Jiraiya debía ser una especie de celebridad en el mundo de la literatura – ¿has oído hablar de _Icha Icha Paradise_? – la niña siguió mirándolo confusa, el titulo le sonaba, aunque no recordaba exactamente dónde o cuándo lo había visto – el libro que Kakashi-sensei siempre lleva consigo – añadió; entonces Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, sabiendo finalmente a lo que se refería. Un rojo carmesí cubrió su rostro por completo, incapaz de relacionar la conexión entre ese horrible libro que Kurenai-sensei catalogaba como basura y su sensei – bien, pues Ero-senin es quién los escribe – la estupefacción de Hinata no pudo ser mayor, despejándose muchas de las dudas del por qué Naruto siempre se refería a su sensei de manera tan irrespetuosa, aún así una parte de ella se reusaba a creer que fuera verdad.

- ¿Es…?, ¿es enserio? – el tono de su voz denotaba recelo, se negaba a aceptarlo, de ser cierto ¿qué futuro le esperaba bajo la tutela de alguien así?

- Si…., lo que digo es totalmente cierto – afirmó tan serio que no dejo lugar a dudas.

- Ya… ya veo… – en cierta medida Hinata se sintió decepcionada, hasta entonces creyó que Jiraiya era una persona de reputación intachable y sin embargo no podía juzgarlo, algún defecto había de tener, suspiró apesadumbrada y prefirió cortar por lo sano, se propuso no darle más vueltas al asunto, sin importar la verdad ella seguía confiando ciegamente en él, sintió que las palabras de Jiraiya eran sinceras cuando minutos atrás había jurado que no se aprovecharía de ella, confiando en ello, decidió aceptar la propuesta de Naruto, ya lidiaría con las mañas de Jiraiya cuando llegara el momento – de acuerdo Naruto-kun, vayamos al festival.

- ¡Estupendo! – celebró ruidosamente el rubio, dando incluso unos saltitos. Y poniéndose de acuerdo, ambos se dieron a la tarea de buscar un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión, él tampoco contaba con algo apropiado, pues nunca creyó que tendría la oportunidad de asistir a un festival de esa índole.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron en las tiendas del pequeño poblado, Hinata se probó muchos kimonos y al final fue atraída por un bonito kimono color azul oscuro con bordados de flores rojas, marrones y ocres, Naruto, ocupado en la búsqueda de una yukata para él, no tuvo oportunidad de ver su atuendo hasta la hora en que tuvieron que marcharse al festival del templo.

Al regresar a la posada Naruto le contó a Jiraiya de su aventura y de los planes para esa noche, éste no le prestó mucha atención, concentrado en leer la carta de Tsunade, que hasta ese momento tuvo tiempo de leer, las palabras ahí escritas no fueron gran sorpresa para él, tenía la leve sospecha de que algo así estaba ocurriendo, quizás lo único que le sorprendió era el hecho de que Hiashi estuviera de acuerdo e incluso fuera el promotor directo de aquel viaje.

Al terminar de leer dejó escapar un cansado suspiro, dudaba si hablar o no al respecto con Hinata, se quedó pensativo, mirando detenidamente interactuar a sus pupilos, ella se veía realmente feliz al lado de Naruto, sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta cómo su relación se iba estrechando, tal vez no era el momento oportuno de revelar aquella información, decidió no presionarla y confiar en que tarde o temprano sería ella la que les confesara la verdad.

- ¿Entonces irán a ver los fuegos artificiales? – dijo Jiraiya a Naruto, luego de un rato de permanecer absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Si, estoy emocionado, es la primera vez que iré a un festival acompañado de alguien jeje – respondió Naruto, mientras terminaba de vestirse con la yukata de color naranja y remolinos negros que había comprado para el festival, Hinata se estaba arreglando en la otra habitación.

- La primera cita siempre es emocionante – su comentario fue un tanto sugerente, pero como siempre, Naruto no entendió la indirecta del mayor – y por otro lado creo que es una buena oportunidad para que tú y Hinata hablen de una vez de "ese" asunto – antes de que Naruto protestara nada, Hinata los interrumpió desde la otra habitación.

- Ya… ya estoy lista Naruto-kun, ¿pu-puedo pasar? – la silueta de Hinata se distinguía a través del papel de las puertas de madera que dividían ambas habitaciones.

- Por supuesto que si Hinata, ya terminé de vestirme – expresó con su habitual entusiasmo el Uzumaki, Hinata corrió la puerta, dejando lentamente al descubierto su pequeña figura, tanto Naruto como Jiraiya quedaron asombrados con el radical cambio de apariencia, acostumbrados a su holgada chaqueta, fue toda una revelación la esbelta cintura de la que era poseedora, el cabello recogido despejaba su rostro, dejando ver mejor sus bonitas facciones.

- ¡Wow Hinata!, no pareces tú, te vez rara… – aunque sin ánimo de ofenderla, Naruto logró que ocultara avergonzada sus ojos tras el flequillo de su frente.

- ¿Ta-tan mal me veo? – murmuró quedito, decepcionada por el recibimiento, se había esmerado mucho en su arreglo tratando de agradar a Naruto, todo para obtener el efecto contrario.

- No…, es que no te pareces 'ttebayo – trató de enmendarse, pero lo único que logró fue que Hinata se deprimiera más.

- Lo que éste tonto quiso decir es que te ves muy bonita – finalmente intercedió Jiraiya, no sin antes darle un coscorrón al rubio por ser tan imprudente en sus palabras.

- ¡Auch!, ¡eso duele Ero-senin! – se quejó sonoramente pero Jiraiya no le hizo caso, Hinata rió por lo bajo al ver el esfuerzo de su maestro por hacerla sentir bien, sabía que no era verdad y agradecía su amabilidad.

Jiraiya no mentía, a su corta edad Hinata era una de las más preciosas criaturas que él jamás hubiese visto, aún le faltaba madurar, pero definitivamente cuando sus rasgos se acentuaran, sería poseedora de una admirable belleza. Se preguntó si para entonces Naruto seguiría viéndola con los mismos ojos ó si por el contrarío, le prestaría una atención diferente al alcanzar su máximo esplendor, la respuesta acudió rápidamente, con lo despistado que era su alumno, sería un milagro si lo notaba.

- Ahora váyanse y traten de no regresar muy noche ¿de acuerdo? – los chicos asintieron y se marcharon al templo donde se llevaría a cabo el festival, cuya ubicación averiguaron durante su viaje de compras.

La entrada al templo estaba adornada por una larga hilera de farolas multicolores, los jovencitos miraban fascinados la decoración y los diferentes puesto instalados en el interior, había tanto que ver y los dos se mostraban tan emocionados que el tiempo se fue volando, con el resto de sus ahorros Hinata compró algunas golosinas para Jiraiya y Naruto le invitó a ella una manzana acaramelada, posteriormente buscaron un lugar desde el cual pudieran ver mejor los fuegos artificiales.

Alejándose de la algarabía del templo y ayudada una vez más de su byakugan, Hinata condujo a Naruto a un lugar alto y apartado desde donde tendrían una vista privilegiada del espectáculo.

- Estoy emocionado, es la primera vez que veré algo así en primera fila… – le confesó entusiasmado mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana – en Konoha tenía que ver los fuegos artificiales desde mi apartamento – la sonrisa se borró tan pronto como apareció al recordar el motivo del por qué estaba obligado a permanecer recluido durante los festivales de la aldea, lo que inevitablemente le hizo pensar en la conversación pendiente entre Hinata y él.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Naruto-kun? – Hinata se inquietó un poco al ver decaer nuevamente el ánimo de su amigo y sin pensarlo, tocó conciliadoramente su brazo.

Naruto respingó al sentir el contacto de Hinata y al volver el rostro y encarar sus ojos un perturbador sentimiento lo sacudió, en los ojos de Hinata pudo ver reflejado lo mismo que había visto en los ojos de Iruka-sensei la noche que descubrió la verdad sobre el Kyubi, preocupación, Hinata estaba preocupada por él.

- He notado que has estado muy triste estos días, sé que no soy muy cercana a ti, pero puedes hablar conmigo si lo deseas… – indeciso, Naruto la miró largamente en silencio – la carga es más liviana cuando son dos los que la llevan a cuestas – una bella sonrisa se curvó en su labios al repetir la frase que Kurenai-sensei utilizaba cuando quería levantarle el ánimo.

Naruto la analizó con mayor detenimiento, podía percibir la sinceridad de sus palabras y su amistosa sonrisa lo alentaba a confiar en ella, pero sus demonios internos eran persistentes y esa molesta vocecita en su cabeza no paraba de decirle que ella lo aborrecería si conocía la verdad. La confianza que tuvo al principio la abandonaba conforme pasaban los segundos, iba a retirar su mano convencida del terrible error que estaba cometiendo cuando sintió la calidez de Naruto aferrándose a ella, apretando su mano con suavidad.

- Quisiera decírtelo…, pero no quiero que me odies – confesó el Uzumaki, en el azul de sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda tristeza, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Hinata.

- Yo nunca podría odiarte Naruto-kun – esa última frase terminó por derribar las barreras del chico, extrañamente Hinata le transmitía la suficiente confianza como para sincerarse.

Ya no titubeó, Naruto cerró los ojos y aspiró hondamente, sería la primera vez que confesaría abiertamente su secreto, tuvo la sensación de que Hinata lo comprendería, así que decidió arriesgarse.

- Hay… hay algo en mí Hinata, algo a lo que todos temen – Hinata asintió suavemente con la cabeza, alentándolo a continuar – es algo lo suficiente malo como para que todos en la aldea me odien… – sin atreverse a encararla, Naruto posó sus ojos azules en el despejado manto celeste – como sabes, hace trece años el Kyubi fue sellado en el cuerpo de un recién nacido – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron por la sorpresa al entender el rumbo que iba tomando la conversación – ese niño era yo Hinata, dentro de mi vive ese terrible demonio – esperando lo peor, cauteloso, Naruto se volvió para ver la reacción de Hinata, ésta se había quedado callada, inmóvil en su sitió, con una expresión que no supo interpretar, el corazón de Naruto dio un doloroso vuelco al sentir como ella dejaba caer la manzana recubierta de caramelo y apartaba la mano de su brazo, pero eso no fue lo peor, sino ver su sombrío semblante, oscurecido por el flequillo que le cubría los ojos, impidiéndole así ver a Naruto el temor que seguramente sentía.

Hinata apretó ambas manos contra su pecho, comprendiendo finalmente tantas cosas que antes le resultaban inexplicables, sobrecogida por el dolor de él, una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos en que Naruto fue tratado cruelmente por los demás.

- Debiste sentirte tan solo Naruto-kun – la niña alzó el rostro, dejando ver la tristeza que su dolor le provocaba. Naruto no la comprendió y terminó malinterpretándola.

- No tienes que quedarte a mi lado, puedes irte ahora si lo deseas – aquella situación le estaba resultando ciertamente molesta, no sabía cómo tomárselo o qué pensar de ella.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? – se escuchó serena, pero esa pasiva actitud terminó por sacar a Naruto de quicio.

- ¡Porque soy el Kiuby maldita sea! – en un arranque de frustración lanzo lejos la manzana acaramelada – ¡por qué si permaneces a mi lado tarde o temprano saldrás lastimada!¡PORQUE SOY UN MONSTRUO HINATA! – de un salto se puso en pie, exasperado y confuso, sin entender ¿por qué rayos ella seguía ahí?. Hinata se sorprendió al ver a Naruto tan exaltado, no por ello se sintió asustada y luego de pensarlo detenidamente se decidió a hablar.

- Te equivocas… – imitándolo se puso en pie, rodeándole hasta quedar frente a él – Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun, nadie más – dijo decidida – quien no vea la realidad es un idiota… – Naruto no supo que le asombró más, si escuchar a Hinata defenderlo de sí mismo o utilizar una palabra ofensiva – a mi no me importa si hay un demonio o lo que sea dentro de ti, quien me preocupa eres tú Naruto-kun, porque eres mi amigo – un tenue sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas, pero no vaciló al verlo directamente a los ojos – un amigo muy preciado, al que respeto y quiero.

- Hi-Hinata – algo cedió dentro de Naruto, algo que había contenido los últimos años, la careta de insolencia finalmente había caído, dejando al descubierto la vulnerabilidad que tan celosamente trató de ocultar con sus falsas sonrisas.

Impulsivamente Naruto se dejó caer sobre ella y la abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, Hinata reprimió las ganas de desmayarse al escuchar los quedos sollozos de Naruto, cerró los ojos, y sin dudarlo correspondió el abrazo con la ternura que se le tendría a un pequeño niño indefenso, podría parecer un rebelde autosuficiente, pero la verdad era que por dentro Naruto seguía siendo un niño, un solitario e incomprendido niño que por primera vez en su vida estaba recibiendo el consuelo de alguien que lo quería y se preocupaba por él, todo esto ocurría a la luz de los espectaculares fuegos artificiales, que con su resplandor multicolor iluminaron el cielo de aquella especial noche.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias =3_)

NOTADE SALEM:

Aquí reportándome luego de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que por fin se me encendió la luz y pude concluir el capitulo, porque miren que ya tenía un buen tiempo con él escrito a medias, gracias por sus lindos reviews a:

- **Fernando-Urashima:** No creo que Hinata aprenda el Rasengan, pero sí que le daré algunas técnicas muy útiles para ayudar Naruto y mira que tomé en cuenta tus recomendaciones XD

-**TODOKE:** Podría considerársele al anterior y éste como capítulos de transición, pero eran necesarios para el avance de la relación entre Hinata y Naruto =D

- **Kyoko Nakamura: **Sip, digamos que los sentimientos de Naruto apenas florecen y es que me gusta llevar las cosas con calma, porque con lo despistado que es Naruto no creo que se fije en Hina así porque si, y me agrada la idea de Jiraiya de Cupido XD

**ANIYASHA**: Gracias =D

**Namikase Rock**: Muchas gracias =3

**Alinita28:** Gracias y pues por el momento Jiraiya no intentará nada con Hina, al menos no hasta que se desarrolle un poco más XD

**Ridesh:** Me alegra que te haya gustado ;)

**Irasue Zira:** Muchas gracias =D

**Mitsuki-chan17**: Si, yo también he pensado lo mismo, creo que por eso terminé ideando éste fic XD

**UNAFAN:** Muchas gracias X3, daré todo mi esfuerzo para que el fic avance de la mejor forma y aunque me tarde, no quiero dejarlo abandonado jeje.

**hiNAru Aburame: **Gracias n-n

**hidan051293:** Muchas gracias =D

**sakima: **Hola!, muchas gracias owo, lo cierto es que los comentarios siempre ayudan, al menos le levantan a una la moral XD, lamento haber tardado tanto pero es que llevo como cuatro fics y dibujo un doujin al mismo tiempo XD.

Saludos para toda(o)s, besos y abrazos, nos estamos leyendo ja né=D


	5. El primer tropiezo

Capitulo 5: **El primer tropiezo**

En el transcurso de su viaje Hinata y Naruto conocieron lugares asombrosos, diferentes culturas y animales exóticos que ni siquiera tenían idea que existían. Siendo una genin, Hinata tuvo pocas oportunidades de salir de la aldea, la mayoría de sus misiones eran sencillas y no representaban mayor dificultad, maravillada por la diversidad de los ecosistemas y la adaptación de cada pueblo, junto a Naruto se dio a la tarea de explorar aquel fascinante y cambiante mundo, consigo llevaba un cuaderno de viaje en el que anotaba cada peculiar aspecto que llamaba su atención, Naruto solía bromear al respecto y decirle que a diferencia de Ero-senin, ella si se convertiría en una verdadera escritora.

En su aventura a través de las diferentes naciones ninjas recorrieron bosques milenarios, selvas inhóspitas, escarpadas montañas y el caldearte desierto, justo ahora estaban en la costa, los chicos tenían sospechas del porqué Jiraiya había escogido ese lugar en especial para darse un tiempo de descanso, su maestro siempre estaba en busca de inspiración para su novela, y habituados ya a sus extravagancias, no les importó, estaban felices de tener un respiro luego del arduo entrenamiento al que fueron sometidos durante el último año y medio.

Al divisar la inmensidad de aquel océano azul que se mezclaba con el cielo, Hinata no lo pensó dos veces, botó la holgada chaqueta, se arremangó el pantalón, se descalzó las sandalias y corrió emocionada a la orilla, donde las olas dejaban un rastro espumoso en la dorada arena; el cabello, que ya le llegaba a media espalda, danzaba a voluntad de la fresca brisa marina, era la primera vez que Hinata veía el mar, se sentía tan excitada que dio unas cuantas volteretas de carro, sonreía alegre, alegría que se volvió parte distintiva de su personalidad, seguía siendo la misma jovencita pacifica de siempre, sin embargo ya no se mostraba tan cohibida a la hora de mostrar abiertamente sus emociones, el insólito cambio gestado tanto interior como exteriormente fue gracias a Naruto, quien la contagiaba de esa vivacidad tan suya, un sol que con su deslumbrante sonrisa iluminaba su camino.

Compartiendo su entusiasmo, Naruto corrió tras ella mientras a lo lejos Jiraiya los observaba juguetear entre las olas, persiguiéndose y riendo divertidos al ser presas de una gigantesca ola que los derribó, empapándolos de pies a cabeza; pese a tener catorce años cumplidos, ambos seguían comportándose como niños pequeños, disfrutando de la infancia que en su tiempo les fue negada.

A Jiraiya le complacía ser testigo de la evolución en la personalidad de ambos, un par de espíritus libres a quienes profesaba un paternal cariño. Hinata fue sin duda la que sufrió más cambios de los dos, convirtiéndose prácticamente en la armonía del equipo, lejos estaba el recuerdo de aquella tímida niña sin autoestima que conoció en Konoha al iniciar ese viaje, la jovencita logró adaptarse y encajar de tal forma que ahora les resultaba imprescindible su compañía. Naruto era la contraparte indiscutible, atrabancado por naturaleza, pero con un corazón tan puro y noble que rayaba en lo ingenuo, gracias a Hinata logró romper la careta de falsa felicidad que utilizaba como coraza, ella se volvió su mejor amiga y confidente, siendo la única capaz de hacerle exteriorizar sentimientos que ni siquiera Jiraiya pudo sacar a relucir, formaban un peculiar dúo en el que Naruto era la fuerza y Hinata la razón.

Los tres habían pasado por diversas experiencias en ese tiempo, habían reído, habían llorado, habían sufrido y gozado, eran una familia unida, la familia que Naruto siempre idealizó, aunque no tenía una figura materna, si que tenía un padre y una hermana que lo alentaban a dar siempre lo mejor de sí, una sensación de bienestar constante que reflejaba en su sincera sonrisa, no tuvo idea de cuándo dejó de fingir, mucho menos sabía en qué momento la alegría reemplazó la soledad y la tristeza, solo sabía que Hinata fue en mayor medida la responsable del cambio.

Le gustaba estar a su lado, era una relación tan única la suya, un íntimo lazo de camaradería y complicidad, estando con ella se sentía completo, quería a Hinata y estaba dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa con tal de que su fraternal amor perdurara, fijándose como una meta de vida proteger la felicidad de su querida hermana Hinata a cualquier costo.

Con intereses distintos a los suyos, Hinata disfrutaba tanto como él su compañía, a diferencia suya no tardó en comprender que la admiración que sentía por Naruto no era admiración como tal, en el fondo sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos eran más profundos y negándose a descubrir toda la verdad, se prometió sepultar el amor que sentía, queriendo que su relación perdurara como hasta ahora, sabía bien que Naruto la consideraba una hermana, por eso se esforzó en representar su papel como tal, convencida que a la larga lo olvidaría y sentiría lo mismo por él.

En un tropiezo Naruto cayó sobre ella, atrapada bajo su peso, el corazón de Hinata latió acelerado, la cercanía del jovencito lograba aumentar su presión arterial, inyectando de sangre sus pálidas mejillas, pero Naruto, ajeno a sus sentimientos, se limitó a reír de buena gana, el rubor de Hinata se intensificó; desde su perspectiva, con el sol irradiando a sus espaldas, dándole un aura casi sobrenatural, el cabello mojado y esa despreocupada sonrisa, el calor, y no se refería precisamente al calor caribeño, ofuscó sus pensamientos al punto de creer que desfallecería de un momento a otro, siendo consciente de su debilidad, rápidamente se incorporó, lo empujó a un lado, se puso en pie y sin decir palabra hizo el camino de regreso.

- ¡¿Ya no quieres seguir jugando Hinata? –exclamó el rubio, desconcertado por la repentino cambio de actitud, la joven se tensó al oírlo, aún podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, apretó los puños y armándose de valor, actuó con la mayor naturalidad posible.

- ¡I-Iré…!, ¡Iré a ver qué hace Jiraiya-sensei! – gritó de espaldas a él, no se atrevió a mirarlo de frente, no lo haría hasta recobrar la compostura.

Acostumbrado a las rarezas de su compañera, Naruto dio poca importancia al hecho, como le dijo Jiraiya en cierta ocasión, «_…a las mujeres hay que quererlas, no entenderlas…_», algo que constató tres meses atrás, cuando Hinata pidió dormir en una tienda independiente a la suya, y todo porque inconscientemente la abrazó durante la noche.

Inquieto como era al dormir, se removió entre las mantas hasta quedar cómodo en una posición, inconscientemente se aferró a su estrecha cintura y enredó sus piernas entre las suyas, cuando ella despertó y sintió la respiración del chico sobre su cuello, pegó un grito tan tremendo que casi lo deja sordo e inmediatamente después cayó desmayada, Jiraiya mencionó algo acerca de la pubertad y las hormonas, un discurso que no pudo escuchar empeñado en hacer reaccionar a la inconsciente Hinata, y aunque desde entonces dormían separados, Naruto no borró de su mente la agradable sensación que fue tener el suave cuerpo de Hinata entre sus brazos, del dulce olor a lilas de su cabello y la confortable calidez de su cercanía, una deliciosa sensación que por desgracia ya no repetiría.

Resignado, Naruto suspiró y corrió al encuentro de Jiraiya y Hinata, reunidos en donde terminaba la playa y comenzaba la vegetación.

- ¿Dónde está el pueblo que no lo veo Ero-senin? – cuestionó Naruto a penas llegó a su lado, divisando hacia todos lados, Hinata y él estuvieron jugando alrededor de una hora y desde el desayuno que no comía nada, su estomago clamaba alimento.

- Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros – aclaró calmamente el mayor.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿no estamos aquí por tus investigaciones? – reclamó el chico con una fuerte exclamación; que Ero-senin dejará pasar la oportunidad de ver chicas en bikini era para alarmar a cualquiera.

- Yo también hubiese querido ir a una playa con lindas chicas, pero ya llevamos más de un año de viaje y no has controlado en lo absoluto tu dominio sobre el Kyubi – aclaró el mayor, lanzándole un pesado saco con la tienda de campaña con tanta fuerza que lo derribó – desde mañana comenzaremos un nuevo entrenamiento por lo que acamparemos unos días en éste lugar.

- ¡¿Pero y nuestras vacaciones? –objetó descorazonado.

- Yo nunca dije que estábamos de vacaciones, dije que iríamos a la playa y eso fue todo… – Naruto se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y abrazó el bulto con la tienda de campaña, un aura melancólica lo rodeaba, ya había planeado un montón de actividades para hacer con Hinata en su tiempo libre. A Jiraiya le exasperó su infantil actitud, pero se contuvo – déjate de lloriqueos y ve a recoger algo de leña para la fogata – e ignorando la cara de pocos de amigos del menor, se dirigió a su otra alumna – Hinata ¿podrías hacerte cargo de la comida?, este viejo maestro tuyo se está muriendo de hambre.

- Por supuesto Jiraiya-sensei – la joven asintió apacible, reacción opuesta a la que enseguida tuvo Naruto.

- ¿Entonces tengo que ir yo solo por la leña?, ¡no es justo Ero-senin! – renegó una vez más, Hinata intervino antes de que Jiraiya perdiera los estribos ó de lo contario estarían discutiendo al menos una hora más, después de todo ella también tenía hambre.

- Naruto-kun, sé que darás tu mejor esfuerzo en recoger la leña – la muchacha se paró frente a él y tocó gentilmente su hombro, sonriéndole con la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa a la que ni Jiraiya ni él podían objetar nada, rendidos por su dulzura – no tardes por favor.

- Bien… – suspiró derrotado, Hinata apartó la mano de su hombro y éste echó a andar, internándose en la densa vegetación.

- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento haremos esta vez sensei? – inmediatamente después la joven se giró para ver seriamente a su maestro, quizás Naruto no se hubiese tomado en serio las palabras de Jiraiya, pero ella sí que lo hizo.

Bajo la tutela de Jiraiya aprendió más de lo que hubiese podido aprender al quedarse en Konoha, conocimientos importantes que iban desde las técnicas básicas de cómo caminar sobre el agua, hasta lo más complejo, tal como jutsus de invocación y elementales, lo último actualmente lo trabajaba conjuntamente con Naruto, eso sin contar el entrenamiento independiente de control de chakra de Naruto y el propio en técnicas de sellado y barreras.

- Pondremos a prueba lo que han aprendido estos meses, tú me ayudaras a mantener la barrera mientras Naruto libera gradualmente el chakra del zorro – asombrada por su declaración, los parpados de Hinata se abrieron más de lo normal, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

- ¿Está…? ¿está seguro? – se sintió ciertamente inquieta, aún no tenía la confianza suficiente en sus habilidades, hasta ahora Jiraiya siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándola.

- Eres mi discípula, debo ver cuánto has avanzado para saber si hago bien mi trabajo – dijo seriamente mientras tomaba asiento bajo la sombra de una palmera – además, ambos sabemos que el entrenamiento de Naruto no va muy bien, necesitó de tu ayuda para pasar a la siguiente etapa – Hinata bajó la mirada, clavando sus ojos en el arenoso suelo, la última vez que Naruto liberó un poco del chakra del Kyuby por poco se pierde y libera la tercera cola – entiende que yo no podré estar siempre con Naruto, necesitará alguien que se haga cargo de él en caso de que se salga de control…

- Por eso me especializó en jutsus de sellado ¿cierto? – Jiraiya sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho de su agudeza mental, Hinata era realmente inteligente, por eso y su naturaleza discreta, Jiraiya le dio un voto de confianza que ni siquiera Naruto tenía.

-No sé de qué hablas, yo solo vi la oportunidad de entrenar a mi sucesora… – se cruzó de brazos, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

- Creí que Naruto-kun lo era – rebatió genuinamente sorprendida.

- Naruto ahora tiene suficientes problemas con controlar al Kyubi, con la poca paciencia que tiene, difícilmente podría someterlo a otro entrenamiento – suspiró cansado – ya estoy viejo Hinata, y aunque quisiera estar eternamente para ustedes, nada me asegura que viva lo suficiente como legar mis técnicas a ese cabezota mocoso.

- No hablé de esa forma sensei, estoy segura de que usted vivirá por muchos años más – inocente, la muchacha se acuclilló frente a él, y conmovida por sus palabras tomó conciliadora la mano de su maestro.

- Realmente eres muy buena Hinata, me alegro tanto de haberte tomado como mi discípula –aprovechándose de la buena voluntad de Hinata, Jiraiya la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla.

Jiraiya no era ciego, en los últimos meses las proporciones de Hinata se desarrollaron lo suficiente para considérala tentadora, no podía haber mejor ejemplo para fundamentar su opinión que la sugerente estampa que justo en ese momento proyectaba la joven, mojada luego de haber estado jugando en el mar, la playera negra de algodón y los pantalones de color azul petróleo se pegaban a su cuerpo, marcando las exuberantes curvas de la adolescente, y siendo quien era y con la reputación que lo precedía, Jiraiya no se resistió a satisfacer un poco sus deseos.

- ¿Jiraiya-sensei? – aspiró profundamente, tomando con la mayor calma posible el descarado toque de su trasero. Hinata ya había notado las indiscretas miradas que últimamente le dedicaba su maestro, preparada mentalmente para la llegada del día en que el sanin traspasara la línea, la astuta jovencita decidió poner cartas en el asunto y dejar en claro su situación – usted sabe cuánto lo respeto ¿cierto?

- Por… por supuesto Hinata – los sentidos de Jiraiya se alertaron al percibir la frialdad con la que se expresó, el cuerpo de Hinata estaba tan rígido como una tabla y en su voz no había dejo de emoción, de ella emanaba un aura tan sombría que instintivamente se apartó, pensó que se desquitaría con un buen golpe, no obstante, si algo pudo comprobar esos meses, era que Hinata no era precisamente como las demás de su género, lo que ciertamente lo puso nervioso, expectante a su reacción.

- También sabe que lo quiero como a un padre ¿verdad? – el hombre asintió automáticamente con la cabeza, sonriendo nervioso, una gota de frío sudor le resbaló por la sien, la linda sonrisa que Hinata le dedicaba en este momento era mucho más aterradora que una Tsunade cabreada, al menos de la rubia sabía qué esperar – me pregunto si ¿usted siente lo mismo por mi Jiraiya-sensei? – el orgullo de Jiraiya se fracturo por la franqueza de la chica, nuevamente asintió con la cabeza – si usted siente lo mismo por mí y realmente me considera una hija, estoy segura de que me protegería de cualquiera que intente propasarse conmigo ¿cierto?, porque ¿qué padre no se preocuparía al pensar en el bienestar de su hija?, ¿no lo cree así? – Jiraiya no le pudo replicar nada, con su sencillo alegato lo ató de pies y manos, comprometiéndolo a protegerla de cualquiera que quisieran pasarse de listo con ella, incluyéndolo a él, sabía bien que si intentaba algo en su contra, Hinata era capaz de retirarle la palabra y tratarlo como a un genuino extraño, y por increíble que pareciera a Jiraiya le atemorizaba sentir el despreció de esa jovencita tan pura – me alegró de que nos entendamos – en señal aprobatoria, Hinata le palmeó los hombros, sonriéndole con descarada satisfacción, posteriormente se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y se dispuso a hacer sus labores como si nada hubiera pasado. Justo en ese momento regresó Naruto con algunas ramas secas para la fogata, no pasándole por alto el lamentable aspecto de Jiraiya, sentado en el mismo sitio, con el rostro tan pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- ¿Qué te sucedió Ero-senin?, te ves fatal – apuntó Naruto, mientras apilaba las ramas para la fogata.

- Es tan duro ser padre… – fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse con la movilidad de un genuino robot para hacerse cargo de encender la fogata, Naruto lo miró con una clara interrogante dibujada en el rostro, luego se volvió a ver a Hinata en un intento de comprender, se sintió más desconcertado, la joven canturreaba una dulce melodía mientras se encargaba de cortar con singular satisfacción algunos calabacines.

Luego de comer instalaron las tiendas de campaña lo suficientemente lejos de la orilla para no ser presas de la marea alta, sin nada más por hacer, Jiraiya les dio el resto de la tarde libre mientras él se dedicaba a escribirle una carta a Tsunade, manteniendo la comunicación habitual en la que le detallaba los progresos de Naruto.

Los jóvenes pasearon descalzos por la orilla de la playa, ayudada por Naruto, Hinata se la pasó colectando algunas caracolas, se le había vuelto un hábito llevarse algún recuerdo de los lugares que visitaban, como de costumbre, todo el rato Naruto no paró de hablar, haciéndola reír continuamente con sus ocurrencias, una escena de lo más cotidiana desde que se volvieron cercanos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se les fue la tarde, al llegar la noche se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y Jiraiya les contó algunas anécdotas de su juventud, de las cuales Hinata era fiel seguidora, por lo que Jiraiya solía sobreactuar para mayor deleite de la jovencita, no muy entrada la noche se fueron a la cama, al día siguiente les aguardaba un pesado entrenamiento.

Cuando el sol se alzó en el horizonte, los tres ya se encontraban listos para comenzar, desde muy tempranas horas Jiraiya y Hinata hicieron los preparativos, encargándose de poner diversos sellos de papel que formarían la barrera alrededor de Naruto, de tal forma que si algo salía mal, éste no escapara y causara una terrible destrucción a la zona.

- ¿Estás preparada Hinata? – cuestionó Jiraiya habiéndole explicado detalladamente el procedimiento, Hinata se encargaría de mantener la barrera activa, dentro, Naruto y él llevarían a cabo el entrenamiento.

- Si – la jovencita asintió mientras se ponía en posición, entonces los dos se dirigieron al centro de la barrera, la cual tenía aproximadamente un kilómetro de diámetro, con el byakugan siguió a distancia los movimientos de ambos, activando de inmediato la barrera en cuanto Jiraiya le dio la señal de comenzar.

Sentado en posición de loto sobre el suelo, Naruto intentaba concentrarse y seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Jiraiya.

- No te apresures Naruto, recuerda que debes liberar gradualmente el chakra del Kyubi, por ningún motivos dejes que su odio te consuma, tu voluntad debe ser más fuerte que la suya…

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – gruñó Naruto, esforzándose por encausar a su favor el chakra rojo que comenzaba a emanar a su alrededor.

- Si no lo haces terminaras destruyéndolo todo como la última vez – le reprendió.

- ¡No me culpes 'ttebayo!, no tienes idea de lo que me cuesta mantener a ese zorro bastardo a raya – se volvió a verlo, el color azul de sus ojos se había vuelto rojo como la sangre, las marcas de sus mejillas también se acentuaron, dándole un aspecto salvaje.

Observando a la distancia, Hinata se concentró en mantener la barrera, todo parecía ir bien, Naruto aún no perdía el control y una cola de chakra rojizo se habían formado ya, mentalmente rezaba porque todo siguiera así, mentiría al decir que no tenía miedo, aún recordaba la maligna presencia de Naruto cuando casi perdió el control la última vez, de cuán desesperadamente Jiraiya y ella trataron de razonar con él y de cómo al final su sensei tuvo que utilizar un sello para que el chico volviera a la normalidad.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disipar los malos pensamientos, fueron solo un par de segundos lo que se distrajo y cerró los ojos, para cuando los abrió el panorama había cambiado de manera alarmante, Naruto se encontraba a gatas, encarando amenazante Jiraiya, la segunda cola había sido liberada.

Una perversa sonrisa se posó en los labios de Naruto, Jiraiya supo que nuevamente había fracasado y que éste estaba a punto de sucumbir a la voluntad del Kyubi, de inmediato el sanin adoptó una postura defensiva dispuesto a sellarlo, de entre sus ropas sacó un sello de papel y se lanzó a confrontarlo. Justo antes de colocarlo en su frente, Naruto lo rechazó con un manotazo, alejándolo con una fuerza tan descomunal que fue a parar varios metros lejos de él.

Atemorizada y preocupada por la seguridad de Jiraiya, Hinata estuvo a punto de romper la barrera e ir en su auxilio, fue como si Jiraiya adivinará sus intenciones, ya que de inmediato se puso de pie, haciéndole una seña con la mano de que no se acercara.

Con el dorso de la mano limpió un hilito de sangre que le corría por la comisura del labio, miró fijamente a Naruto durante un segundo antes de volver a la carga, hizo algunos sellos y un instante después su cabello comenzó a crecer cobrando vida propia.

Con la gran flexibilidad y resistencia de los finos hilos plateados Jiraiya terminó capturando a Naruto, atándolo de pies y manos, acción que molestó de sobremanera al Uzumaki, furioso, trataba de liberarse de las ataduras, el chakra rojo que recubría su cuerpo crecía en intensidad, tanta que incluso su entorno comenzaba a sufrir estragos, Jiraiya sabía que debía darse prisa, la tercera cola estaba por aparecer, el chakra rojo se arremolinaba entorno a Naruto, fracturando el suelo y haciendo volar algunas piedras, los rasgos de su rostro eran los de una genuina bestia, de nada valieron los intentos de Jiraiya por apaciguarlo, el chico no pensaba, por el contrario, era como si su ira creciera con cada palabra. Cuando Jiraiya realizó su segundo intento, un rugido ensordecedor lo contuvo y lo obligó a cubrirse, la vibración sónica tuvo el suficiente impacto como para crear una onda expansiva que hizo temblar incluso a Hinata, quien se encontraba a cientos de metros del epicentro, fuera de la barrera.

La piel morena de su rostro comenzó a desprenderse en finas peladuras, dejando gradualmente sus músculos expuestos, una maza sanguinolenta que se mezclaba con su sangre y el chakra del zorro, sus ojos resplandecieron con un fulgor escarlata, la conciencia de Naruto finalmente se perdió y en su lugar quedaba una réplica en miniatura de un Kyubi cuatro colas.

Las ataduras que lo mantenían cautivo se deshicieron con el poder corrosivo del chakra rojo, todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, Jiraiya ya no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, encolerizada, la criatura se lanzó contra el sanin en un feroz ataque que a duras penas éste pudo esquivar, prudente, Jiraiya intentó inmovilizarlo, repeliéndolo con un potente katon, para posteriormente seguir con un ataque de finas agujas de chakra que salieron disparadas de su cabello, más que dañarlo, lo que pretendía era ganar algo de tiempo para replantear su estrategia.

Jiraiya echó a correr entre los árboles, la pequeña figura del Kyubi lo seguía de cerca, desasiéndose sin esfuerzo de cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino, abruptamente la bestia detuvo la carrera, enterró las manos en el suelo y tras unos segundos de expectación, las manos salieron de la nada, intentando capturar a Jiraiya que logró sortearlas justo a tiempo pero sin quedar del todo ileso.

Impactada por lo que estaba viendo, Hinata se quedó paralizada en su sitió, sin creer que aquella bestia de forma humanoide fuera en realidad Naruto-kun, Jiraiya corría en sentido opuesto a ella, alejando a Naruto todo lo posible, tratando de ponerla a salvo.

Justo cuando creyó tenerlo bajo control, repentinamente Naruto paró de perseguirlo, pasaron cinco o diez segundos de tensa expectación, el preámbulo para el desastre, algunas esferas con su sangre se desprendieron de su cuerpo y flotaron a su alrededor, posteriormente se unificaron en una sola esfera negra, Naruto la tragó y segundos después una bola de energía salió disparada al frente, en dirección recta.

Aunque logró esquivar el ataque, Jiraiya no salió bien librado, resultando herido de gravedad en el pecho, la bola de energía siguió su curso destruyendo la barrera y todo lo que había a su paso, aunque Hinata intentó rehacerla fue demasiado tarde, Naruto finalmente fijó su atención en la jovencita.

La miró detenidamente unos segundos, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par al distinguir como éste se giraba en su dirección, parecía haber perdido el interés en Jiraiya, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, desangrándose.

Incapaz de pensar en una maniobra, a Hinata no le quedó más opción que correr sin dirección fija, la criatura había echado a correr a toda velocidad hacía donde ella se encontraba, para su desgracia el camino se acabo y en cuestión de segundos Naruto le dio alcance, acorralándola al borde de un profundo acantilado, estaba perdida, cualquiera de sus dos opciones le garantizaba una muerte segura, tras ella una empinada pared de rocas puntiagudas contra las que chocaban las furiosas olas del mar y frente a ella una masa de odio puro queriendo exterminarla, retrocedió un paso, la falsa superficie de la orilla cedió a su peso, derrumbándose algunos terrones de tierra.

- Naruto-kun por favor no hagas esto…. – en un intento desesperado, la jovencita trató de razonar con su amigo, increíblemente pareció oírla, éste ladeó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente – sé que puedes escucharme, confío en ti, eres fuerte y…. – un bufido la acalló de inmediato, observó asustada cada uno de sus amenazantes movimientos, a diferencia de la fiereza que tuvo al atacar a su maestro, con ella se estaba tomando su tiempo, acechándola con enloquecedora lentitud, como un gato que juega con su presa antes de devorarla.

Preparándose para la peor, Hinata aspiró profundamente, si su destino era morir lo tomaría con resignación, pero no permitiría que Naruto cargara con la culpa, así que optó por su primera opción, estaba a punto de lanzarse al vacío cuando la pequeña figura del Kyubi fue violentamente hecha a un lado. Jiraiya apareció de la nada, repeliéndolo con un rasengan.

- ¡Date prisa Hinata! – la llamó el mayor para que se situara a su lado, la joven acató de inmediato la orden y corrió junto a él.

- Lo siento sensei no pude mantener la barrera, lo siento mucho en verdad – decía angustiada al ver las lamentables condiciones de su maestro, la herida de su pecho ya no sangraba gracias a que Jiraiya la cauterizó con un Katon, pero estaba tan débil por la hemorragia que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

- No es momento para lamentaciones – jadeó notoriamente cansado – nuestra prioridad es parar a Naruto – habiéndolo arrojado a una decena de metros de distancia, Jiraiya ganó algo de tiempo a su favor – escucha atentamente Hinata, ¿recuerdas el último jutsu de sellado qué hemos estado practicando? – la muchacha asintió con la cabeza – pues es hora de ponerlo en práctica….

- Imposible… – Hinata intentó replicar, de ninguna manera ella podía llevar a cabo una técnica tan compleja.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para dudar!, si no hacemos algo él terminará por matarnos – Hinata apretó fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho, mordiéndose nerviosa el labio inferior, sabiendo que Jiraiya llevaba la razón – ahora escucha, yo me encargaré de distraerlo mientras tú lo sellas ¿lo has entendido? – se quedó muda, en el perla de sus ojos reflejaba su notoria indecisión – ¡¿lo has entendido? – repitió con un tono de voz más severo, logrando que ella finalmente reaccionara.

- ¡S-si! – ya no dijo nada y puso manos a la obra, más por instinto de supervivencia que por convicción, Hinata tejió una fina red con su chakra, levantando una barrera esférica para protegerlos a ambos, la bestia ya se había recuperado y se dirigía hacia ellos en un feroz ataque – ¡si tenemos suerte sensei, resistiré por medio minuto! – el viejo maestro no perdió tiempo y se apartó torpemente de ella, se sentía muy débil, pero debía concentrarse si quería que todo saliera como lo había planeado.

Mientras Hinata mantenía la barrera, Jiraiya se dibujó unas marcas en la cara, utilizando como pigmento su propia sangre, posteriormente hizo unos cuantos sellos invocando a dos pequeñas criaturas, la pareja de sapos se posicionaron en sus hombros y al fusionarse sus facciones se deformaron un poco.

- Má, Pá necesito su ayuda… – dijo sin mayor preámbulo.

- ¿Pero qué te crees?, justo estábamos en medio de una partida de mahjong y llevaba ventaja – expresó malhumorado uno de los pequeños sapos, un anciano de gesto grave y cejas pobladas.

- No te enojes con Jiraiya-chan, a final de cuentas de cualquier modo te hubiera vencido – expresó la bondadosa anciana desde el otro lado.

- En serio Má, Pá, no hay tiempo para esto… – cortó el sanin antes de que ambos esposos se enfrascaran en un discusión sin sentido, al menos no cuando su vida y sobre todo la de su alumna pendían de un hilo.

- ¡Veinte segundos Jiraiya-sensei! – gritó Hinata, conteniendo a duras penas las embestidas contra la barrera.

- ¿Es tu alumna…?, admirable, tiene un muy buen control sobre su chakra… – dijo el anciano sapo admirando la destreza de la jovencita.

- ¡Realmente no hay tiempo para esto, el Kyubi ha liberado la cuarta cola y si no lo paramos moriremos aquí…! – ambos ancianos lo miraron con interés.

- ¿El Kyubi…?, ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo haber escuchado que entrenabas a su jinchuuriki – finalmente el viejo prestó atención a lo que ocurría fuera de la barrera – ¿qué piensas hacer para calmarlo?

- Cerrar el sello de su estomago, solo un genjustu lo mantendrá quieto el tiempo suficiente para poder acercársele – acotó Jiraiya al saber de antemano que les quedaban escasos segundos.

- Ya veo…, de acuerdo Jiraiya-chan, te ayudaremos… – expresó afablemente la anciana, mientras su marido y ella se ponían en guardia.

- Estupendo, en cuanto la barrera desaparezca actuaremos…. – y uno o dos segundos después de haberlo dicho la barrera finalmente se desvaneció, Hinata quedó expuesta al último ataque, no logró esquivarlo del todo, el golpe que aunque fue apenas un rose, la catapultó a un par de metros de distancia, rodando por el piso hasta chocar con una piedra que detuvo su trayecto.

- ¡HINATA! – exclamó preocupado su maestro, al verla tendida en el suelo.

Pese al fuerte impacto Hinata no perdió el conocimiento, aunque estaba molida y segura de tener varios huesos rotos, a base de fuerza de voluntad se levantó dificultosamente quedando a gatas.

- ¡N… no…! ¡no se… preocupe por mí…! – balbuceaba jadeante, escupiendo sangre mientras se ponía en pie de nueva cuenta – ¡deténgalo y yo haré el resto! – sin importar lo mucho que Hinata le preocupaba, Jiraiya hizo caso a su petición y puso en marcha su plan, tal como lo ideó, el bijú quedó atrapado en el genjutsu en el momento que redirigía su ataque contra él.

Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad y con su inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad se apresuró a llegar al lado del paralizado Naruto, mientras se encaminaba hacia dónde él, adelantó algunos sellos y cuando por fin quedó frente a frente, decidida, extendió su mano hacia su estomago, sus dedos impregnados de un visible chakra de color azul se unieron con el sello.

El contacto quemaba como el fuego, podía sentir un dolor abrasivo extendiéndose desde sus dedos hacia todos su brazo, la adrenalina y la firme determinación de ayudarlo le hizo ignorar el dolor girando la mano hasta cerrar por completo el sello, paulatinamente el chakra rojizo que lo recubría fue cediendo y una a una las colas desaparecieron, Naruto finalmente cayó rendido al suelo con los músculos expuestos y una mueca de profundo dolor en el rostro.

- Bienvenido Naruto-kun… – murmuro extenuada, cayendo de rodillas a su lado, tenía la mano derecha destrozada, había sufrido varios raspones y cardenales que se dejaban ver en su nívea piel, pero quizás lo peor de todo eran las severas heridas internas, y fue precisamente la gravedad de esas heridas lo que terminó por hacerla colapsar, antes de que su cabeza impactara contra el suelo Jiraiya la sostuvo entre sus brazos, no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que sus alumnos, pero debía obligarse a ser fuerte por el bien de ellos.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA DE SALEM:

Nótese lo mala narradora que soy con las secuencias de pelea XD, fue por este motivo que tardé tanto en actualizar, me quedé trabada cuando Naruto liberó la tercera cola, bloqueo de escritor x-x, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero nada más las ideas no se dignaban a llegar a mí, ojalá les haya gustado, aunque parece que en este capítulo dejé al descubierto mi tendencia a la tragedia n-nU, no se sorprendan si la vida no les pinta del todo color de rosa a los protagonistas, pero hay algo que siempre he tenido presente y que suelo aplicar con frecuencia en mis fics, sin sufrimiento no hay gloria, en fin, saludos besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja né =D

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:

**Moony, alex, Jan di-chan, sakima, Kyoko Nakamura, TODOKE, bcbb1d5d, Aoi Hyuga, Namikaze Rock, hiNAru Aburame, Fernando-Urashima **(gracias, tome sumamente en cuenta tus propuestas para este capítulo =D)**, dark dragon Hades, Willou, Davaru, Ania-huyga, ale-prinz, naruhinaXD, Bella, poison gril 29, beatifulGirl100, elyzmaki **(parece que al final Kami te oyó, hasta yo ya lo daba todo por perdido jojo)**, Hinata-Hyuga-48 **(Hinatita! *hugs* no puedo creer que te haya traído al lado oscuro º^º, aunque pensándolo bien ese es el SasuHina XD)**, tamaenamikase.**


	6. Amigos por siempre y para siempre

Capitulo 6: **Amigos por siempre y para siempre.**

Recordaba con exactitud cada detalle de aquel día durante la primavera de su cuarto año de vida, en ese tiempo su hogar lucía muy distinto a la sombría mansión que desde la fundación de Konoha marcó el territorio de su clan, entonces era común escuchar el armonioso trino de los pájaros en los cerezos, ver danzar alegremente los pétalos de sakura al compas que la traviesa brisa marcaba y percibir las distintas esencias que se mezclaban en el ambiente, producto de las numerosas flores que poblaban los jardines de la mansión. Incluso era común ver sonreír a su padre y más increíble que eso, éste solía celebrar por todo lo alto los logros de su "pequeña princesa", así la llamaba entonces, nadie podía tocar a su heredera, mucho menos menospreciarla o subestimarla, convencido de que algún día ella tomaría su lugar como la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga, convirtiéndose en su orgullo y trayendo honor a su familia con sus logros. Un añorante pasado lleno de bellos recuerdos que hoy temía tanto olvidar, el tiempo en el que fue feliz al lado de esa persona.

Hinata aún podía recordar la calidez de sus abrazos, sus dulces sonrisas y el agradable olor a almendras de su perfume, su madre, el ser humano más hermoso tanto interior como exteriormente que ella conoció, su modelo a seguir, quien le enseñó a creer en los demás y a no dejarse llevar por las apariencias sino por la verdad que había en los corazones de las personas.

Pese a ser tan pequeña, recordaba bien los momentos que pasaron juntas, su apego emocional y lo mucho que ésta la consentía sin llegar al extremo de malcriarla, colmada de sus atenciones Hinata se sentía importante, la llevaba consigo a todos lados y dócilmente se dejaba guiar por su gentil diligencia.

Algunos de los recuerdos que más atesoraba la jovencita se hallaban justamente en los acostumbrados paseos que solían realizar solas una vez por semana, solo entonces dejaban atrás los muros de la mansión para encontrarse con un mundo totalmente distinto al rígido ambiente familiar de los Hyuuga; la mayoría de las veces acostumbraban visitar a las amigas de su madre, reuniones en las que tomaban el té y de vez en cuando tenía la oportunidad de jugar con otros niños de su edad, pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba a Hinata, era visitar la tienda de golosinas de regreso a casa.

Era un local pequeño pero bien surtido, había tanta variedad de dulces en las vitrinas de dónde escoger, que a menudo se le hacía imposible decidirse por uno, y entonces la vio, una gran paleta en espiral de caramelo macizo, los ojos de Hinata brillaron por la emoción e inmediatamente hizo saber a su madre su elección, señalando con su pequeña manita la gran paleta de caramelo sabor naranja.

Con una gentil sonrisa su madre asintió y le dijo al dueño lo que deseaban, otra de las razones por las que frecuentaban ese lugar, era porque a su madre le encantaban los chocolates envinados rellenos de cereza que ahí vendían, un gusto que solía darse a solas y que de vez en cuando compartía con la pequeña.

El hombre iba a atender su pedido cuando se detuvo de la nada, mirando fijamente a alguien que acaba de entrar en el establecimiento, curiosa por el notorio desagrado que el rostro del hombre mostraba, tanto Hinata como su madre se volvieron a ver quién estaba en la puerta.

Era un niño de la edad de Hinata, lucía desaliñado y algo sucio, no obstante, lo que mayormente llamó la atención de Hinata no fueros sus ropas ajadas, sus enmarañados cabellos o su rostro mugriento, no, lo que atrajo su atención fueron sus ojos, de un intenso azul cielo y el color de su cabello, rubio, tan dorado como los rayos del sol de mediodía. Su contemplación no duró mucho, éste fue sacado a empujones del local, inconscientemente Hinata tomó la mano de su madre, impresionada por la desagradable escena.

- ¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no entres aquí! – vociferaba el hombre, a Hinata le atemorizó un poco, hasta entonces ella siempre lo consideró un señor muy agradable y gentil, la impresión que tenía de él se desbarató luego de que tomará al pequeño rudamente de la oreja y lo jalara a la puerta.

- ¡Pero tengo dinero!, ¡en serio, puedo pagarte! – el niño sacó unas monedas del bolsillo de su pantalón corto y se las ofreció, de un manotazo el otro las rechazó, tirándolas al suelo.

- ¡No quiero tu sucio dinero monstruo! ¡si vuelves a poner un pie dentro te daré una paliza! – Hinata no olvidaría la dolida expresión en el rostro del pequeño, ni mucho menos la fuerza bruta con la que fue sacado del establecimiento, en el momento en que finalmente logró dejar al chico afuera el rostro furioso del hombre se transfiguró por uno lleno de dulzura.

- Entonces Mizuho-san, me decía que quería diez chocolates con relleno de cereza y una paleta de naranja para Hinata-chan – dijo ligeramente risueño, como si nada hubiera pasado, regresando a su puesto tras la vitrina, Hinata no acababa de entender cómo ese hombre aparentemente tan bueno, podía ser tan cruel al mismo tiempo.

- Si, eso será todo… – inmediatamente Hinata alzó la cabeza para ver a su madre, el tono de su voz fue inusualmente frío y la gentil sonrisa que acostumbraba adornar sus labios reemplazada por una dura mueca que la pequeñita nunca antes le vio mostrar, la impasible mirada de su madre daba miedo, no duró mucho, en cuando volvió a ver a Hinata regresó a ser el calmo semblante de siempre.

Su madre no dijo una sola palabra mientras permanecieron en el establecimiento, ni agradeció al dueño luego de que las atendiera, salió con paso firme e aire indignado, algo que advirtió el hombre, pues no paraba de hacerle halagos y despedirse con la mayor cortesía de ella, esperando una próxima visita que nunca más se dio.

Cabizbaja, Hinata no paró de pensar en el pequeño rubio de vivaces ojos azules, ni en lo que había ocurrido ahí adentro, de su triste semblante y la violencia con que fue tratado, pensativa, caminó al lado de su madre sin soltar su mano, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por haber obtenido tan fácilmente esa golosina, mientras que a él, pese a tener dinero con que pagar, prácticamente lo sacaron a puntapiés del lugar.

Se sorprendió cuando levantó la vista del suelo, a lo lejos lo vio, era el mismo niño de la tienda. Estaba sentado al filo de una acera, abrazado de sus rodillas y con el rostro hundido entre sus brazos. Involuntaria, Hinata detuvo sus pasos para observarlo mejor, luego miró la irresistible paleta acaramelada que llevaba en su mano izquierda y de nuevo a él, su madre, quien se detuvo al sentir que Hinata no caminaba más, observó detenidamente a su primogénita.

- ¿Pasa algo malo Hinata? – le expresó dulcemente, comprendiendo de inmediato el infantil dilema de su pequeña hija.

- Yo… ¿puedo…? ¿puedo dársela? – fijó sus perlados ojos en la menuda figura del niño rubio, dándole a entender de inmediato a quien se refería.

- ¿Es eso lo que deseas hacer? – algo sonrojada, hizo que si con la cabeza – entonces ve… – le sonrió indulgente, soltando su mano para que hiciera lo que su corazón le dictara hacer. Hinata asintió feliz y corrió hacia donde el pequeño se encontraba sentado. Sin saber exactamente qué decir, únicamente atinó a acuclillarse frente a él para quedar a su altura.

- Este… – balbuceaba sonrojada, nerviosa, no así el tono de su voz fue lo suficiente alto como para que él la escuchara. El chico alzó lentamente la mirada, fijando sus húmedos ojos azules en los perlados de la pequeña – quería… – al encararlo de frente el color de sus mejillas se intensificó, nerviosa, no pudo sostenerle la mirada – que-quería regalarte esto – para sorpresa del pequeño, la niña le extendió una gran paleta de caramelo naranja.

- ¿Pa… para mí? – murmuró desconfiado, ella asintió efusivamente con la cabeza y en cuanto él tomó la paleta Hinata salió corriendo para refugiarse tras el kimono de su madre. Como si el chico no creyera su buena suerte miró incrédulo hacía donde la niña había corrido, la hermosa mujer que estaba con ella le sonrió gentil y asintió levemente, dándole a entender que estaba bien, que podía comerla, después se despidió de él con una suave oscilación de su mano, finalmente tomó de nuevo la mano de la menor y así emprendieron el camino a casa, lo último que Hinata vio de aquel niño fue su rostro sonriente, era la sonrisa más deslumbrante que Hinata hubiera visto a su corta edad, su rostro resplandecía como el mismo sol, un sol que sin saberlo entonces, iluminaría su camino y la libraría de las tinieblas que dentro de no mucho se apoderarían de su puro corazón.

Le costó un poco abrir los ojos, aún recordaba los últimos momentos de aquel vívido sueño que estaba segura no era un sueño como tal sino un recuerdo lejano – "_Naruto-kun_" – pensó feliz para sus adentros, ese había sido su primer encuentro, un especial momento en su vida que no había recordado en mucho tiempo.

El anestésico estado de somnolencia no duró mucho, a medida que recobraba el conocimiento iba siendo más consciente de su dolorido cuerpo, no había un solo palmo de él que no le doliera, aunque de todos los puntos quizás el que más le molestaba era su mano derecha, ardía como el infierno, ya no pudo tolerarlo más y terminó de despertar.

- ¡Hinata, gracias al cielo! – no tuvo tiempo de analizar por mucho su actual situación, de la nada había salido Jiraiya, plantándose a un costado de su cama, recibiéndola con una mueca de infinito alivio.

- ¿Jiraiya-sensei? – respondió con voz entrecortada, sentía la boca reseca, Jiraiya lo comprendió y de inmediato le pasó un vaso con agua para que se aclarara, ayudándola a beber – ¿qué pasó? – recapacitó algo confusa, entonces se vio el brazo enyesado y las múltiples vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, de golpe recordó lo ocurrido – ¡¿Naruto-kun está bien? – sobresaltada intento levantarse de la cama pero Jiraiya no lo permitió.

- Tranquilízate, él está bien… – inmovilizándola por los hombros la obligó a recostarse de nuevo en la cama – gracias al poder curativo del zorro no le tomó más que dos días recuperarse por completo de sus heridas.

- ¿Dos días? – balbuceó confusa, sintiendo un peso menos en cuanto Jiraiya le aclaró la situación de Naruto.

- Así es, a diferencia suya, tú no saliste tan bien librada pequeña… – le acarició superficialmente el cabello, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado – has estado inconsciente por cuatro días – la muchacha abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Jiraiya se adelanto a explicar – veamos – y enumerando con los dedos comenzó a señalar cada falla – te fracturaste tres costillas, tienes un pulmón perforado, el cubito y radio de tu brazo izquierdo también se fracturaron y tu mano derecha sufrió quemaduras de segundo grado, tuviste mucha suerte de no dañarte los tendones, por lo demás, según Má, no podrás moverte de aquí en al menos un mes, sería muy riesgoso que continuaras el viaje en estas condiciones…

- Lo siento… – murmuró quedito, sintiéndose culpable de haberse convertido en una carga inútil para ellos – puede dejarme aquí y continuar con el entrenamiento de Naruto-kun, no quiero que por mi culpa se retrasen.

- ¿De qué hablas chiquilla tonta? – Jiraiya mostró genuino enfado al escucharla, decepcionado del concepto en que lo tenía – me has sacado el peor susto de mi vida, de ninguna forma podría abandonar a su suerte a mi querida hija – Hinata lo escuchó en silencio, asombrándole enormemente la última declaración de éste – eres el miembro más valioso de nuestro equipo Hinata.

- Ji-Jiraiya-sensei… – alzó la mirada y al verlo a los ojos y constatar que no mentía, los suyos se le llenaron de lagrimas, conmovida y evidentemente tocada por sus últimas palabras, fue cuestión de segundos para soltar a llorar inconsolable.

- ¿Por…? ¿por qué lloras? – espantado de su reacción Jiraiya se acercó a ella, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer o decir para contentarla, le dio unas titubeantes palmaditas en la cabeza, el llanto se intensificó y él apartó de inmediato su mano. Por lo general era ella quien los consolaba y no a la inversa.

- Es… estoy muy feliz… – gimoteó después de un rato, y entre suspiros, gradualmente fue tranquilizándose hasta que solo su nariz constipada se escuchó, limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano vendada; el esfuerzo del llanto le hizo resentir sus costillas rotas, no le importó, contenta de saber lo que Jiraiya realmente pensaba, y hablando de él, ella y Naruto no fueron los únicos perjudicados por la repentina aparición del Kyuubi – ¿y usted cómo está sensei?, su herida…

- Oh, no fue gran cosa – se abrió un poco la solapa de la yukata que vestía, mostrándole su pecho vendado – cauterizar la herida ayudó a que no pasara a mayores, ¿sabes? también estoy guardando reposo – ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole tiernamente.

- Vaya, aunque dormí por cuatro días todavía estoy muy cansada… – bostezó sonoramente, más tranquila al saber que todo estaba en orden.

- Entonces duerme, gastaste casi todo tu chakra durante la batalla y el reposo hará que tu cuerpo sané más pronto… – Hinata entrecerró los ojos, luchando para no abandonarse por completo al sueño.

- No quisiera hacerlo sin antes ver a Naruto-kun… ¿podría llamarlo por favor? – la explicación de Jiraiya no la dejó del todo satisfecha, quería asegurarse con sus propios ojos del bienestar de su amigo. Las señales de alarma en Hinata se dispararon luego de escuchar el apesadumbrado suspiro de Jiraiya, el sueño se despejo y de inmediato demandó insistente con la mirada una explicación.

- Aunque lo llame dudo que venga – terminó por ceder a la muda exigencia de su alumna, rascándose un tanto nervioso la mejilla y evitando verla a los ojos.

- ¿Po… por qué?, ¿está molesto conmigo? – tanto su rostro como su voz se vieron afectados, no soportaba la idea de que él pudiera menospreciarla por lo que pasó.

- Yo no diría que contigo…, más bien está molesto con él mismo – cansado, Jiraiya se dejó caer en una silla que estaba ubicada junto a la cama de su alumna, lugar donde tanto él como Má, la sapa anciana, se habían turnado para velar por el bienestar de la pequeña.

- No lo entiendo… ¿por qué haría algo así? – expresó genuino desconcierto, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, tratando de hilar algún sentido cuerdo a la actitud de Naruto.

- Se culpa de lo que te pasó y no quiere acercarte a ti porque piensa que puede volver a lastimarte – le aclaró Jiraiya, lo que de inmediato dio paso al descontento de la jovencita

- ¡Eso es tonto!, era imposible evitar lo que pasó – rebatió con aire indignado, Naruto no podía sentirse responsable, sin importar que el Kiuby y él compartieran el mismo cuerpo, no eran lo mismo, no lo culparía por algo que estando en su juico él jamás hubiera consentido, ¿cómo esperaba que el resto de las personas lo trataran como individuo, si él mismo no hacía la distinción?

- Lo sé, pero ese cabezón mocoso no lo ve así – Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos, dejando escapar un resoplido frustrado, le daba la razón ya que el mismo pensaba de forma similar, el muy gañán lo estaba evitando incluso a él.

- No puedo estar tranquila mientras Naruto piense eso, necesito hablar con él – azuzó ella, volviendo a la carga, antes de que le cruzara por la cabeza intentar levantarse de nuevo, Jiraiya la atajo casi con suplica.

- Por favor ten paciencia, de los dos tú eres la más sensata, déjalo que se calme y luego yo mismo lo arrastraré aquí si es necesario, por ahora debes preocuparte en descansar lo suficiente para que tus heridas sanen

- Pero… – testarudamente iba a replicar, más la severa mirada que Jiraiya le dedicó a continuación la obligó a abstenerse – de acuerdo… – a regañadientes terminó aceptado lo que Jiraiya proponía – pero si en dos días no viene a verme yo misma iré a buscarlo.

- Bien, así será… – las facciones de Jiraiya se relajaron, regalándole una cariñosa sonrisa – ahora descansa – no sabía si era porque se estaba haciendo más viejo, pero esa niña estaba logrando ablandarlo, ya antes tuvo chicas bajo su cargo y nunca antes compartió esa clase de confianza con ninguna, llegó a apreciarlas, pero hasta ahora solo seis de sus alumnos se habían granjeado su afecto y de entre ellos Naruto y Hinata fueron los más especiales.

Pasaron los dos días y siete días más en los que Naruto nunca se dignó a visitarla, luego de permanecer por casi dos semanas postrada, Hinata al fin se vio con la fuerza y salud necesaria para dejar la cama por cuenta propia.

Gracias a los especiales cuidados de Má, tanto sus huesos rotos como las heridas superficiales estaban casi curados, aún no podía realizar ejercicios pesados, pero dado que sus piernas estaban en perfectas condiciones era capaz de trasladarse por sí misma de un lugar a otro.

Se llevó una enorme sorpresa la primera vez que miró fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba confinada guardando reposo, lo hizo al descubrir lo lejos que estaban de aquella playa donde acamparon por última vez, Jiraiya le explicó que estaban en un lugar tan apartado, que solo contados humanos habían llegado por propio pie, escondido en lo más profundo de las remotas montañas del norte, se encontraba Miobukuzan, al constatar la gravedad de sus heridas, Pá decidió invocarlos en ese lugar, juzgando que era lo mejor si quería salvarles la vida.

Hinata quedó maravillada con la exótica vegetación existente, el clima era muy húmedo y continuamente caían desde ligeras lloviznas hasta torrenciales aguaceros que podían durar horas enteras, a donde quiera que se veía habían corrientes de agua fluyendo desde los diversos ríos y arroyuelos que atravesaban la pequeña aldea cuyas casas se encontraban construidas en las copas de los arboles, la población de Miobokuzan estaba constituida por las ranas y sapos con quien Jiraiya-sensei había firmado un contrato muchos años atrás, el líder de la aldea era precisamente Pá, que pese a ser muy pequeño comparado con los demás adultos, era apreciado y respetado por todos en la aldea.

Quizás lo único que Hinata echaba de menos era la comida, sus anfitriones aunque atentos, solían alimentarse de todo tipo de larvas, lombrices y una que otra raíz comestible, luego de dos semanas ahí, no solo ella, Naruto y Jiraiya también, consideraban una pierna de pollo como un manjar de los dioses.

Má resultó una gran compañera en sus ratos de ocio, le hablaba de sus muchos hijos, la instruía en los platos típicos de Miobukuzan y la distraía contándole anécdotas del joven Jiraiya, fue tal la confianza que nació entre ambas que no tardaron en tomarse mutuo afecto, la anciana consideraba a Hinata una chica sencilla y gentil, de no ser por la diferencia de especies, la hubiera comprometido como esposa de alguno de sus hijos.

Durante ese tiempo le nació a Hinata la idea de pedirle un favor que meditó concienzudamente varios días, sabía que Má tenía gran habilidad con el genjutsu, quiso aprovechar su estancia obligada para aprender todo lo posible de aquella área en la que tanto Naruto como ella eran sumamente débiles, pensando en el beneficio que les traería a futuro.

Al parecer no fue la única en pensarlo, Jiraiya también quiso aprovechar el tiempo que permanecerían en ese lugar, creyendo conveniente iniciar a Naruto en el arte del senjutsu. El Uzumaki se negó rotundamente a retomar el entrenamiento del control del Kiuby, obsesionado en no volver a dañar a ninguno de sus seres queridos.

Conociendo de antemano lo testarudo que era y lo difícil, por no decir imposible, que le resultaría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Jiraiya lo convenció de tomar ese entrenamiento alternativo, un entrenamiento en el que incluso a él le tomó muchos años poder aprender la técnica del ermitaño, técnica que aún hoy no perfeccionaba del todo, estaba seguro que al aprender el arte del ermitaño sentaría las bases para que Naruto tuviera control absoluto sobre su poderoso chakra.

Luego de que Pá y Jiraiya le explicaran a grandes rasgos la técnica que estaba por aprender, Naruto se topó con la primera traba de su entrenamiento, éste le exigía paciencia y absoluta concentración, algo en lo que precisamente él no era muy bueno, los pensamientos que últimamente rondaban su cabeza tampoco lo ayudaban en mucho, no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata ni un solo momento, recordaba el crítico estado que casi la mata, sus heridas, pero sobre la sangre que manchaba la nívea piel de su cuerpo.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el horrible recuerdo se materializaba y lo incapacitaba para concentrarse en nada más, la culpa tenía mucho que ver, se creía el responsable directo de lo ocurrido, nunca se perdonaría haberla lastimado de esa forma y estaba seguro de que ella tampoco lo perdonaría, cuatro días después del incidente, se armó de valor para finalmente visitarla en su habitación, estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando escuchó los sollozos de ella, se quedó paralizado, Hinata estaba llorando y la única lógica que cuadró en su cerebro fue que él era el responsable de su llanto, asustado, se alejó rápidamente de ahí, no era capaz de enfrentarla cara a cara, acobardándose de sobre manera ante la sola idea de escuchar las funestas palabras que durante toda su vida lo habían marcado «_te odio_», no soportaría escucharlas de nuevo, no de ella.

Si bien el incentivo de las consecuencias que le traerían fracasar ––Naruto no quería terminar convertido en la horripilante estatua de un sapo–– luego de dos semanas seguía siendo incapaz de concentrarse ni un poco, Jiraiya tuvo la paciencia suficiente para no gritarle en ese tiempo, habiendo sufrido la misma experiencia años atrás, en las que no fueros semanas, sino meses sin ver resultados.

No obstante era consciente de las dudas y temores que rondaban la cabeza de su alumno, por ende de las trabas que le impedían concentrarse, viéndose obligado a finalmente intervenir antes de que formara parte de las estatuas que adornaban los alrededores.

- Toma un descanso chico, lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy – le dijo Jiraiya sacándolo de trance, automáticamente Naruto lo contradijo.

- Espera Ero-senin, solo déjame intentarlo un poco más, estoy seguro que ésta vez lo lograré – de un salto se puso en píe, deshaciendo la postura de loto que guardara durante más de una hora.

- A este paso terminaras siendo uno más de la galería de Pá – Jiraiya señaló los diversos sapos petrificados que lo precedían – ya te había advertido que debías tomártelo con calma, ésta no es una técnica que puedas aprender de la noche a la mañana, es más, ¿por qué para distraerte no invitas a Hinata a pasear?, esta mañana me dijo que se sentía con fuerzas para salir de la habitación.

- ¡No! – exclamó enérgico, incluso parecía asustado – lo… lo que quise decir es que prefiero quedarme a entrenar, ya iré a verla luego.

- ¿Y cuándo será ese "luego" Naruto-kun? – el aludido quedó paralizado en su sitio al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas – ¿una hora, un día, un mes, un año? – Hinata se escuchaba inusualmente irritada, lo que terminó por darle al traste al poco orgullo que le quedaba a Naruto – adelante Naruto-kun, me gustaría saber a qué atenerme.

- Hinata no… yo solo… – se giró lentamente fingiendo una despreocupada sonrisa, el momento de enfrentarla finalmente había llegado y él no se sentía con la seguridad necesaria para hacerlo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, la sonrisa confiada de se desvaneció, Naruto nunca le vio mostrar tanta severidad y Hinata a él tanta vacilación.

- Creí que éramos amigos Naruto-kun – Hinata rompió el silencio, Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, impactado de qué pronunciara esa frase, terminando por desarmarlo y anticipándole que lo que más temía se avecinaba.

- Lo siento mucho Hinata… – murmuró descorazonado, malinterpretando el significado real de sus palabras – sé que es imposible que me perdones, de veras lamento mucho haberte herido, está bien si no quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra – ver su condición solo acrecentó el sentimiento de culpa que tenía, Hinata aún llevaba múltiples vendajes y el yeso en su mano izquierda.

- Debería hacerlo… – aseguró ella con notoriamente molesta, obligando a Naruto a desviar los ojos, ahí venían las tormentosas palabras que no quería escuchar – pero no es por lo que piensas – confundido, nuevamente la encaró – ¿realmente creíste que te culparía por lo que pasó? – claramente indignada le echó en cara lo que realmente pensaba – ¿tan poco me conoces Naruto-kun para creer que dejaría de considerarte mi amigo o a apreciarte menos por algo de lo que no fuiste responsable?

- ¡Por supuesto que soy responsable! – rebatió testarudo – por mi culpa casi mueres Hinata, ¿por qué te niegas a ver el monstruo que soy?

- No… no niego nada, yo nunca podré verte así… – murmuró algo dolida – eres el único que se niega a ver lo contrario – temblando de impotencia se giró sobre su eje, dándole deliberadamente la espalda, quería alejarse antes de decir otra cosa de la que pudiera arrepentirse después; antes de dar el primer paso se quedó por unos segundos pensativa y luego lo miró por encima del hombro – para mí Naruto-kun, es Naruto-kun, nunca lo olvides – dicho esto emprendió la retirada, Naruto la vio marchar con sentimientos confusos debatiéndose en su interior, no entendía cómo era posible que Hinata no lo odiara, que no lo culpara, que no lo repudiara por sus actos.

Jiraiya, quien se mantuvo al margen de la discusión finalmente decidió intervenir, sin aviso le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza a su discípulo.

- ¡Eres un completo idiota Naruto! – quiso reclamarle el repentino golpe, al notar el genuino enojo de Jiraiya se quedó callado– ¡por una vez en tu vida deberías dejar de hacer el tonto y considerar sus sentimientos! – expresó totalmente ofuscado.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo hago!, es por eso que lo mejor será que se aleje de mí – quiso escucharse seguro de sus palabras, pero Jiraiya sabía bien que lo que decía no era cierto.

- No, a quien quieres proteger es a ti… – declaró contundente – no eres más que un mocoso egoísta, esa niña estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida a cambio de la tuya, incluso cuando despertó, no se preocupó más que por ti – Naruto lo escuchó en silencio – ¿sabes que fue lo primero que me dijo?, ella me preguntó si Naruto-kun estaba bien – avergonzado, el Uzumaki apartó la mirada, comenzando a entender lo que Jiraiya quería decirle – el entrenamiento terminó por hoy, espero que sepas lo que debes hacer – le pasó de lado y lo dejó a solas para que pudiera pensar detenidamente en lo ocurrido.

Así terminó vagando durante algunas horas por los alrededores, sin trazarse un camino en concreto, pensaba en la reacción de Hinata y en lo que Jiraiya le dijo, quería creer que Hinata no lo odiaba, tarea difícil cuando él mismo se odiaba.

Resopló exasperado, maldiciendo por lo bajo su mala suerte, pudo seguirse de largo despotricando en su contra, de no ser porque al final de la vereda se encontraba precisamente la persona que menos quería ver ahora. Recargada contra un grueso tronco, Hinata tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, cavilaba en sus propias preocupaciones, absorta y sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Naruto la contempló detenidamente por uno o dos minutos sin ser visto.

Convencido de hacer lo correcto, estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta e irse; contuvo sus intenciones al ver que ella dejaba escapar un pesaroso suspiro, para luego dejarse caer lentamente, resbalándose en el tronco hasta quedar sentada sobre pasto.

- ¿Hinata? – preocupado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, se encaminó apresurado hasta quedar junto a ella, acuclillándose a su lado.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – casi gritó de la impresión, en ningún momento se percató de su presencia – ¿qué…? ¿qué haces aquí?

- Este… – le tomó unos segundos contestar e idear una buena excusa – decidí… decidí dar un paseo por los alrededores… – aunque algo nervioso y considerando seriamente emprender la retirada, le respondió con tono jovial.

- Es un lugar muy bonito ¿no lo crees? – siguió Hinata, se sentía tan o más incómoda que él, la tensión acumulada le ganó a su buen juicio y dijo cosas que ahora la avergonzaban.

- Si…, hay mucha vegetación y agua, todo el tiempo está lloviendo… – de inmediato se arrepintió de hablar, fue el comentario más estúpido y obvio que pudo ocurrírsele, no podía seguir así, miró a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo y comprendió que había llegado a su límite, tomó profundamente aire y exhaló pausado, estaba cansado de ese juego, él nunca huía a sus problemas, se estaba comportando como un tonto gatito asustadizo, si Sasuke pudiera verlo ahora seguro que se carcajearía de su cobardía – lo siento – soltó sin mayores rodeos, si Hinata lo odiaba era mejor saberlo de una vez – lamento todo lo que hice y dije – ella lo miró atenta, pestañeando en un par de ocasiones, acababa de robarle su línea.

- También lo lamento Naruto-kun… – confesó tímidamente – si hubiese sido más fuerte, el Kiuby no me hubiera lastimado y ahora tú no te sentirías responsable por mí… – tocó el turno de Naruto para sorprenderse, ¿Hinata también se culpaba?, ¿qué clase de broma bizarra era esa?

- No seas boba Hinata, eres fuerte, yo soy el débil que dejó escapar al Kiuby – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par, ¿la había llamado boba?, él nunca la llamó así, se sintió un tanto ofendida y con unas inmensas ganas de contradecirlo, cosa que hizo.

- Por favor Naruto-kun no seas absurdo, te digo que yo soy la débil, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré… – y por primera vez desde que se conocían se enfrascaron en una ilógica contienda de egos para ver quién era el más débil de los dos.

- Absurdo ¿dices?, según Ero-senin perdí el conocimiento a los cinco minutos de que iniciamos con el entrenamiento…

- Ah sí, pues yo no aguanté más de un minuto al crear la segunda barrera…

- Pero el zorro hace conmigo lo que quiere y terminé inconsciente por cuatro horas…

- Pues yo lo hice por cuatro días y… y todavía no me recupero… – Naruto ya no la desmintió, volvió a ser embargado por la culpa de antes y a sentirse responsable de que su amiga terminará como lo hizo, Hinata supo que había cometido un error, por lo que de inmediato trató de enmendarse – lo… lo que quiero decir es que debemos trabajar más duro, ninguno está preparado para enfrentarnos a algo así, no fuiste tú el que me dijo que juntos nos volveríamos fuertes y así cumpliríamos nuestros sueños, es nuestra promesa ¿lo recuerdas? – Naruto la miró con ojos bien abiertos, el asombro dio paso a una mueca de alivio y finalmente a una carcajada – ¿por…?, ¿por qué te ríes? – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue color rosa por el enojo, la estruendosa risa de Naruto la hizo sentir como una tonta.

- Perdón, perdón…, es solo que no creí que lo recordaras – su sonrisa despreocupada le dio a entender que ya todo estaba bien y que volvía a ser el de siempre, contagiada por su buen ánimo ella correspondió el gesto.

- Por supuesto que lo hago, es algo que no puedo olvidar, esas palabras me recuerdan que no estoy sola, que cuento contigo y con Jiraiya-sensei – con su acostumbrada serenidad, la muchacha le sonrió afectuosa – tú tampoco estás solo Naruto-kun – confiada, con la mano vendada tomó la de Naruto y le dio un ligero apretón – por favor nunca olvides que sin importar lo que pase tú siempre contarás conmigo.

- Lo sé… – entrelazó su mano con la de ella, mirándola a los ojos – es solo que es difícil para mí confiar del todo, temo lastimar a las personas que quiero y que terminen odiándome como cuando era niño – entonces con la misma confianza que Hinata le mostró recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, acción que la tomó por sorpresa y casi hace que colapse de la impresión – Iruka-sensei, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura-chan, Ero-senin, pero sobre todo tú son mi familia Hinata, no puedo permitirme perder a ninguno – los alterados nervios de Hinata se aplacaron tan pronto como escuchó lo último.

- Si… – murmuró apenas audible, se sentía desilusionada – sé bien qué es lo que sientes Naruto-kun – fue duro despertar a la realidad, era cierto, Naruto nunca podría verla de otra forma que no fuera como parte de su familia, como a una hermana, sin importar cuán duro trabajara para hacerse notar, él no cambiaría de opinión, nunca la vería de la misma forma que ella a él. Lo miró de reojo, aún se encontraba apoyado sobre su hombro y ella no deseaba apartarlo.

En realidad Naruto se hallaba muy cómodo en ese lugar, al sostener su mano, como por arte de magia se disiparon los miedos, las dudas e inseguridades, todo estaba bien estando a su lado, incluso el delicioso aroma a vainilla de su perfume lograba ponerlo bajo un relajante trance; estando juntos el tiempo se detenía, la paz que ella le daba no se medía en minutos u horas, pues incluso el silencio resultaba grato. Si Hinata lo hubiera sabido, tal vez no hubiese tomado la drástica decisión que su cabeza le aconsejaba era lo mejor para ella.

Mirando de frente al horizonte supo lo que tenía que hacer, sonrió melancólica viendo ponerse el sol a lo lejos, era momento de madurar y dejarlo ir del todo, de convertirse completamente en la hermana que él deseaba, no pudo evitar comparar el ocaso con sus agonizantes emociones, comprendió que no había marcha atrás, debía hacerlo por su bien, antes de que su corazón cayera a tierra y resultara roto de forma irreparable, en minutos el sol terminó de esconderse tras las montañas y la primera estrella de la noche pudo verse en el cielo, soltó la mano de Naruto, nunca olvidaría sus sentimientos por él, tampoco se aferraría a ellos, se obligaría a renunciar y aceptar que no era para ella, el tiempo sería el encargado de decirle si había hecho lo correcto, y amparada bajo el cobijo de la luna llena, dejó en manos del destino escribir el final de esa historia.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ =3)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Contagiada por el manga, la inspiración volvió a mí y por fin pude terminar éste capítulo =D, aún flipo con la chula imagen del rescate en el manga, hasta ganas me dieron de hacer un doujin NaruHina *-* (sé bien que seré desilusionada por Kishi en cualquier momento, no me fio de ese hombre -_-#), eso sí, nadie me quita la sonrisa Colgate al menos hasta el miércoles XD, en fin, muchas gracias a quienes amablemente comentaron el capítulo anterior:

- **Bella:** Una de las razones por las que me gusta esta pareja es por la ternura y la especial química que se da entre ambos =3

- **Jan di-chan: **Muchas gracias, y sip, ese Jiraiya, genio y figura hasta la sepultura XD

**- elyzmaki: **Pues no era una ilusión, este capítulo tampoco lo es XD, es solo que hago demasiadas cosas a la vez y ya ves lo que dicen, el que mucho abarca poco aprieta o-ó

- **Kyoko Nakamura: **Muchas gracias =D, me alegra que pienses eso, porque soy especialista en hacer sufrir personajes, sobre todo a Sasuke, que bueno que no ha aparecido en esta historia, que si no XD

-** sakima: **Gracias, me alaga tu comentario jeje, la verdad si tenía mis dudas, y es que si puedo evitar describir peleas lo hago, pero cuando la historia lo requiere, ni hablar, y descuida que aún no me da por matar a nadie, puede ser que en un futuro, pero ahora no lo tengo en mis planes XD

- **Willou:** Si, Jiraiya que no cambia XD, aunque Hinata ya le dejó bien marcado su territorio, y gracias, lo cierto es que me trauma describir peleas ya que aunque tengo la secuencia en la cabeza, se me dificulta un montón poder plasmar la idea, gracias por todo y saludos para ti también n-n

- **Davaru: **Muchas gracias y lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar jeje

- **Namikaze Rock: **Gracias por el apoyo X3

- **poison girl 29: **Si, aprecia lo suficiente a Hinata como para contenerse jaja

- **Sammy-Askura:** Estoy muy bien gracias n-n, y descuida que yo suelo ser igual de vaga que tú XD. Si, bueno, creo que no eres la única que me tiene entre ceja y ceja por lo que está pasando en Rewrite, se me ha ido la mano, pero pronto quedaran resueltos un par de asuntos y se desatará la de Dios es padre también XD, y más que nada Sasuke es el del dilema, porque si Itachi fuera consciente de lo que está pasando y los deseos de su padre se llevaba el trauma de su vida jaja. Y pues ya me faltaba un respiro con el SasuHina, escribir NaruHina es todo lo opuesto y me está gustando experimentar con ambas parejas por separado, cosa que no hago con el doujin, que ambas van de la mano en avance. Pues sí, Hinata se fortalecerá poco a poco, siempre he visto como un fallo que Hina se vuelva prácticamente Dios en cuanto a poder, aunque tampoco la veo como el personaje débil que muchos creen, hay que llevarla a un ritmo que al menos sea creíble, lo mismo con Naruto y sip, yo también hubiese querido que Hinata evolucionará más en el manga, sobre todo con la decisión que tomó al final de la primera parte, pero bueno, Kishi es así y ha relegado incluso a Sakura que es coprotagonista a un simple personaje de apoyo. Saludos y muchas gracias, y no hay problema, incluso a mi me tiene enredada el lío Sasuke-Hinata-Itachi-dark Sasuke y eso que yo lo plantee lol

- **Hinata-Hyuga-048: **Amiga de mi vida y mi corazón me alegra que cayeras (en efecto) al lado luminoso XD, sinceramente me está gustando mucho describir la personalidad de Jiraiya, y si, si llega Naruto se arma la gorda y hasta uno que otro rasengan va de por medio, muchas gracias por el apoyo, un beso y muchos abrazos ;D

- **Kasumi-chaan:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste n-n

- **JhungYuki: **En serio gracias por los ánimos, últimamente estoy tan metida en un doujin que estoy dibujando que cada vez escribo menos, voy aponerme las pilas y trataré de actualizar más seguido, y bueno, creo que luego de año y medio Hinata tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse a Jiraiya y aprender a combatir sus mañas XD, y seguro, Naruto evolucionará un poco más, no mucho, pero de que será más fuerte de cuando empezó Shippuden lo será jeje

- **DarkTemplar28: **Muchas gracias, trataré de ser constante =D

- **okashira janet:** Si, al principio a mí también me costó un poco que la idea terminara de cuajar, pero quería escribir algo totalmente opuesto a lo que está sucediendo con Rewrite, que ya se volvió todo un drama digno de telenovela XD, la ventaja de empezar con Hinata y Naruto peques es que puedo desarrollar mejor sus personalidades y modificarlas sin que terminen por perder su esencia, por supuesto, nadie mejor que Jiraiya para guiarlos en el camino, y es precisamente ahora que ya están más grandes que todo terminará por cuadrar con la historia que tengo en mente, muchas gracias y de veras que trataré de actualizar más seguido =D

Saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo ja né =D


End file.
